Blue Flames
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Impel is the home to some of the worlds most dangerous crimanels. Some just weren't ment to exist and others are another story. Akainu knows this to well. Even he feared to power of one man a power he knew he had to cage. If not it would be the end of the world. But now the power is released. (Oc slots open on chapter 20)
1. Realising the beast

_"Life is one of the biggest pains. If you say its fine, your doing it wrong_"- ?

Cold. It was a terrible feeling that nobody liked. It made you feel different and in the dark. It was an environment that was impossible to live in. That's why it was a level of hell. So a criminal of high standards was meant to freeze to death. In the deepest part of level five in a young man who never had much to live for.

Nakama? No he had none of them for awhile now. Happiness? What was there to be happy about. On the verge of freezing to death due to years of imprisonment. Parents? Dead mother and his father could most likely care less. Who was this young man?

Portgas D. Jerome

He was tied up in sea stone. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He has small scar on his left eye and dark black hair. He has crimson blue eyes and his skin is pale. A diamond peircing in the ear.

His head lifted up apon hearing footsteps towards his cell. No one every came to his cell except for Magellan himself. Others were probably to scared to approach him. But why? He could only move his head. The rest of his body is tied in sea stone and suffering from frost bite on the side.

"Magellan is it feeding time already" asked the boy.

He got no response he only kept hearing the footsteps approach him. Something was wrong Magellan would have spoken to him. The more the man approached the more he could get a better scent on him. This was definitely not Magellan. Magellan smelled of the poison he was, but this man was something else.

His cell door was heard opened. He was finally able to get a somewhat better look at the man. He was tall and he is completely covered in a green robe. Who was this man?

"Yo, who are you? You don't seem like a guard of any type. Why are you here?" he asked.

The man brought out a pair of keys and then released him from the sea stones. Jerome is now seen wearing a black jacket and black pants. Jerome looked at the man in wonder.

"Tell me can you stand up" asked the man.

"No. My body is frozen to the bone, I can't even use my own devil fruit powers anymore" answered Jerome.

"I thought this might happen. I will have to carry you to the next level intense heat of the level should warm up your body"

The man then picked Jerome. Even if he did want to argue he couldn't. He was somewhat relieved to be leaving this hell hole. This was not something he wanted to see again. The mysterious man led him up the levels the entire trip there was filled with silence. Neither had nothing to say to each other. The pair had finally reached burning hell completely undetected. Who ever this man was he knew what he was doing. The mystery man sat him down close by a pit of fire a question was then brought up.

"So who are you and why exactly did you release me" asked Jerome.

"I can not tell you my identity at the time. But I released because I am betting on a change in tides. I know all about you from the day you were born to this point now. I truly believe you can change the future" explained the man.

"After I get out of here I have to confront my father and see my long lost brother. I don't know what I will do after that"

"So you must not know about the upcoming war"

"What war?"

"There is a war coming that will defiantly change the world for better or worse. This war is going on between the White beard pirates and the world goverment."

Jerome looked like he went into a state of shock for a moment before listening to more of what the man had to say.

"The war is happening because your brother Portgas D. Ace has been captured. So now they fight for his fate"

He was warm. The feeling he lost so many years ago he was warm again. It was a nice feeling to and his devil fruit powers were coming back. He attempted to stand up for the first time in years but he fell back to his knees. On his second try he was successfully able to stand again.

"Hey thank you sir. I don't know how I can repay you now. But after I save my brother I will pay you back" said Jerome.

"For now all you have to do is prove me right" the man placed the keys in Jerome's hand and walked off. This left Jerome with some thinking time alone.

"I didn't want to do this now but I should get a crew of my own. I will need some strong allies if i'm going all the way to Marineford"

Jerome then walked off leaving blue flamed footsteps behind him. This was really the start of a new era of change.


	2. Dante Silvers

**For those of you that sent ocs thank you. So guess its time for chapter two.**

* * *

><p>Jerome walked all threw blazing hell. He wouldn't just go to any cell and let anyone out. If he did that he could get killed like that. To pass the time he decided to whistle. It was that old Andy Griffen song. But this was bothering someone in a close by cell.<p>

"Hey could you stop that" asked a voice from a nearby cell. With he mind full of wonder he came closer. " Is their something you want" asked the man behind the cell.

"Hey what's your name" asked Jerome leaning in to the cell

"My name is Dante Silvers, so can I ask who I'm speaking to"

"Yeah, my name is Portgazs D. Jerome"

That name is what caught Dante's attention Portgazs. That the same surname as Portgazs D. Ace. Could this really be he's sibling.

"So you wanna join my crew" asked Jerome.

"Why would, besides you don't know if I could be killer"

"Well if you don't you will be stuck here, also you seem like a cool guy"

Dante took a second to think. He could stay here and possibly die or join a pirate crew.

"Just one more question what's your goal in life"

Jerome picked up a smile on he's face. He knows exactly what he wants. "I am gonna save my brother Ace and meet him for the first time"

"Okay I will join you"

When Jerome unlocked the cell he got a good look at Dante. He is pale with black hair covering he's eyes. Only he's right eye can be seen and its is sea color green.

* * *

><p>After releasing Dante from he's cell the pirate team of two walked level 5.<p>

"You know if we continue to walk this way we are going to pass Magellans office" said Dante

"I know but I rather not wheir these cloths and you need something better than what you are wearing to"

"But are you really that cocky to the point you think you can fight Magellan"

This time Dante got no response. It was quiet until they walked in Magellans office. The weird thing was the warden wasn't here accept some other guy was. He was dressed like some kinda sumo wrestler.

"Who are you two" the sumo wrestler sized man. Not really getting a answer other than Jerome giving him the finger he charged at them.

"I think I could youse a work" said Jerome swinging he's arm

"I'll let you do all the fighting" said Dante

**Jerome vs Sumo**

"Brick Break" shouted Sumo smashing he's arm on the ground. To he's surprise both Jerome and Dante doge it with ease. Jerome jumped up in the air and started to come down with he's body covered in blue flames.

"Heat crash" with that Jerome crashed right into Sumo's gut. With the impact so great he flew to the wall. But Sumo got back up and ran to Jerome with he's palm in front.

Jerome prepared for he's next attack and took and deep breath. "Force palm/Blast Burn" shouted both Sumo and Jerome. With both their attacks colliding a bright light covered the scene.

"He's a little stronger than I thought" said Dante. A image of a person can be seen coming out the smoke, it was Jerome.

**Winner: Portgazs D.** Jerome

"My bones feel so good" said Jerome

"Whatever captain" said Dante holding a rifle.

"Where did you get that"

"It was my weapon before Magellan took it"

"Cool, now lets change to something new"

Sometime passed and the two boys have changed their cloths. Jerome is wearing a blue shirt with black pants and a black jacket. He also took off he's boots and now wears socks.

Dante wears a black tank top and black pant with gray combat boots, also a gray bandanna on he's neck. Also a dark brown trench coat with grey gloves.

"So lets take the elevator to level six" said Dante "It would be the quickest way"

"Gotcha" said Jerome

* * *

><p>Somewhere on level six is am woman singing a kind tune. "I don't know why but for some reason, I think something good will happen"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here is chapter 2. I got some great ocs so keep sending them in. VGod22 had the idea for Dante. Their will be more action in the future especially when they get to BlackBeard. This will also be a large crew so if you want to send in another oc go ahead.<strong>


	3. Rubber vs fire

When the elevator reached level six Jerome and Dante continued their journey. "Hey Dante how long have you been in here" asked Jerome

"I think it was for about a year" said Dante "Why do you ask"

"Well I been in here since I was ten years old. So I was wondering what the outside world was like"

"It can be better but then it also could be worse"

"I was hoping for a better answer"

"..."

So they continued to walk until a certain tune caught Jerome's ear. He liked it so much he ran ahead. "It can't be her can it" he thought

He stopped in front of a cell and leaned in. "Mother is that you" he asked, but as soon as he did the music stopped. "So I guess its not you" Dante caught up with he's captain. "You idiot don't run off like that"

"Sorry but I thought it was somebody I knew" Just as the two we're about to walk away the voice in the cell spoke. "I am sorry that I am not your mother"

"Its okay, its just that she would sing that same song to me when I got sad" said Jerome. Noticing how he was acting he quickly changed he's attitude. "But am all better now"

"If you don't mind me asking what are you two doing down here" the woman asked .

"We have to save my brother want to join us"

Dante then turned to Jerome and put he's gun in front of the cell. "Jerome how do you know if we can trust her"

"Because anyone who sings that song is a good person at heart"

"But..."

"No buts she is joining us and that is final"

So Jerome unlocked the cell door so the nice woman can step out. "You know I never said I agree" that's when Dante fired he's Rifle but she was able to doge it. "But I will in thanks of you setting me free" her entire body can now be seen. She has long blonde hair and a purple shirt. She also has bage pants with black boots.

"So what's your name" asked Jerome

"Kathrine Cross former world noble, but you can just call me Kat"

"Okay so Dante here is are sniper what do you do"

"I am a pretty good musician and I also am a swordsman"

"That's great we need both of those"

"Good now we have to save your brother"

"Right"

So the pirate crew of three ran to find Jerome's brother. But Jerome stopped in the middle of he's tracks.

"What's wrong Jerome" asked Kat

"Its what about what Dante did back there" Jerome turned to face Dante "Dante I know you have trust issues but never shoot a nakama okay"

Dante was quiet for a second he had to think about it. After what happened in he's life it was common instinct to do such a thing. But Jerome made him feel like things could be okay, maybe he found someone he could trust. "Okay I will never shoot another nakama"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Magellan.<p>

"You mean to tell me that a couple of escapes did this" said Magellan "Was it Monkey D. Luffy"

"No sir it was someone different he had blue flames" said Sumo

Their was only one person Magellan knew that could do such a thing. Admiral Akainu told him to keep him under special lock up. How could he have gotten out. Akainu told him that if he got out of impel down it could be the end of the world.

"I have to go" said Magellan living he's office. "I won't let him escape no matter what"

* * *

><p>Things happened Jerome had found the cell Ace was in. Just one thing his inmate told them Ace was already being taken to Marine Ford.<p>

"Dammit we're to late" yelled Jerome punching a wall.

"Its okay Jerome it will be okay" said Kat trying to cheer up Jerome.

"If you really want to get Ace we should go to Marine Ford" said Dante

"Yeah I already figured that out" said Jerome "Somebody is coming"

Everyone looked confused like they had no idea what Jerome was talking about. But to their surprise a group of people came and stopped at the cell.

"Wow you must have a strong haki" said someone from the cell next door but no one paid him any attention.

"Who are you" asked Luffy

"My name is Portgazs D. Jerome and this is my crew"

"Hey how do you have the same name as Ace"

"I don't know if its your business but he is my brother"

Luffy's looked angry. "Stop lying Ace would have told me if he had another brother"

Jerome's face looked the same as Luffy's. "What do you mean I am he's only brother" when he finished that sentence he was punched in the face by Luffy. Instead of trying to talk Jerome fought back.

**Luffy vs Jerome**

"Gum Gum pistol" luffy fired he's hand at Jerome. "Blast Burn" Jerome shot blue fire out of he's mouth and it met Luffy's hand.

Hot, Hot" shouted Luffy cooling off he's hand.

"I guess you ate the Gum Gum fruit that means you have a weakness against fire" said Jerome. "Blaze kick" Jerome then fired a firery kick towards Luffy but he was able to doge it.

The next thing he knew Luffy is steaming a pinkish color it was second gear. He then vanished and reappeared only to kick Jerome in the face. "Ember" Jerome fired a steaming blue flame out of he's mouth but Luffy once again doge it.

"Fine then you what to play this game ... soro" Jerome disappeared and reappeared in front of Luffy "Close combat" Jerome started to rapidly punch Luffy with he's fire fist. After the attach Luffy fell to the ground. Jerome started to walk away until Luffy got back up.

"I'm sick of you" they both shouted punching each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter three if I am making any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me.<strong>


	4. Brothers and Tegami the doctor?

**Okay I forgot this last chapter but the idea of Kat came from Carolyn12 so without further delay here is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>"So how long has it been now" asked Kat. Jerome and Luffy passed by her still punching each other. "I would say its been fifteen minutes" said Dante<p>

"Should we stop them"

"I wouldn't"

So Jerome and Luffy continued their fight until Ace's cell mate spoke up "You two stop" he shouted this was enough to get both of their attention. "Okay I need you both to listen I know this might sound crazy but, you both are brothers" Jerome and Luffy turned to each other and back at Jinbei "Me and him brothers impossible" they shouted in unison.

"No listen its true Luffy Ace told me about you and how you two are brothers" Jinbei then turned to Jerome "But you Ace doesn't know about you but I do. I can tell just by looking at you that you are related to Ace"

"Jerome what does he mean Ace doesn't know about you" asked Kat

Jerome turned to face he's musician. He didn't like to talk about he's past especially when it hurt. The part that hurt him the most was that he's own brother didn't know him. But if what the fishman said was true Luffy could somehow be he's brother. "Kat I will explain it to you later" Jerome looked over to Luffy with a serious face "Listen Luffy before I even believe the fishman tell me how you and Ace are related"

So Luffy began he's story on how him and Ace became brothers "Me and Ace aren't blood brothers. We became brothers by exchanging a cup of sake. When we first met we never got along well but when time grew Ace started to like me" Luffy told him more on how they would beat up animals and pirates and how they would run from Garps fist of love.

"So that's how you are related" Jerome began to laugh.

"What's so funny" asked Dante

"I'm laughing because I now have a new brother" laughed Jerome

"Yep from this moment on we are brothers" said Luffy

So the two brothers laughed their problems with each other away.

"You two are so cute together" Kat said also wanting to join in the hug. "What's the matter Dante do you what to hug"

Dante's face grew tomato red "No way I think I'm good" he said while nodding he's head no.

A giant Okama steped up to remained everyone of the problem "Don't you two forget Ace is going to Marine Ford, so I guess we have to live everything to WhiteBeard"

Luffy and Jerome turned around to face Iva "We are going to save Ace"

"But do you have any idea what we will be up against Admirals, Vice Admirals, and the warlords"

"I don't care" said Luffy

"I don't fear the Admirals or the warlords" said Jerome

This made Iva jump back those two had different looks in their eye's. Luffy was Dragons son their is no doubt but Jerome was different. He's face showed something else somehow more aggression he knew that look it belonged to...

"Haaaaaaa" he screamed

"What's the matter Ivan" asked Inuzuma

"Nothing it's nothing" Ivan looked over to see the two boys having a conversation.

"Luffy you go on ahead and get to Ace" Jerome told him

"Aren't you going to come" Luffy asked

"Don't worry about just go"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Later Jerome and the rest of he's small crew continued to wander the level six of impel down.<p>

"Hey captain why didn't we go with them" asked Dante

"Because right now we need a doctor, I believe we might have to fight Magellan and he's poison" answered Jerome

"Smart thinking" said Kat "I think I might know the perfect" but she was cut off by someone in a near by cell.

"I'm a pretty good doctor" he said

"You are" asked Jerome

"Yep all you have to do is open my cell"

"Okay" so without a second of thought Jerome opened the cell. "You idiot'' shouted Dante and Kat punching he's face in.

"You aren't very smart are you" said the man "My name is Tegami Io and the only way I will join you is if you fight me" Tegami steped out and you could see he's full appearance. He is unnaturally tall at least seven foot. He is also pretty bonny (does he ever eat). He has mahogany skin covered with scars long and wide. With dark grey messy hair. To go with all of this he has yellow eyes.

"So you want to fight we will give you one right Dante"

"Right Jerome" So with that Jerome prepared he's devil fruit while Dante got he's rifle ready.

**Jerome and Dante vs Tegami**

"Mud shot" Dante fired he's rifle and two shots of mud fired at Tegami. They were both a direct hit but it wasn't enough to keep Tegami down.

"Fist of fury" Tegami attempted to punch Dante but he doge it "Lets try that again... fist of fury" Tegami tried to punch Dante but he doge again. This same process continued for a while "How the hell do you keep doing that"

Dante got some good distance before he explained himself "Sorry but when I was a merceanary I ate a devil fruit it allows me to move faster than the people around me"

"So that explains it" Tegami charged at Dante "Fist of fury" just when Dante was about to doge he was kicked in the gut "shyc"

"Flame kick" Tegami's face was met with Jerome's flaming leg. Kicking him straight into the wall. It was Dante's turn "Gun's light" he fired a beam right into Tegami's chest. With that he fell to the ground beaten.

"He was really weak" said Dante

"I was hoping he would be stronger" pouted Jerome

That's when they heard laughter coming from Tegami "Yes you two are the one I'm looking for" Tegami lifted he's face to reveal he's shark teeth "I've been looking for a good fight"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time Tegami is just getting started and in the fight he reveals he is not a real doctor. Luckily Kat does know one who happens to be in impel down and apparently Jerome knows him to.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the idea of Tegami came frome Ogrespi. and here is the crew so far.<strong>

**Captain: Jerome**

**Navigator: Darius D. Roberts**

**Musician: Katherine Cross**

**cook: martel greenfield (Still another cook spot open)**

**shipwright: Night T. Travious **

**Doctor: Luna Night and Wolf D. crash (still another spot open)**

**Scholar: Tegami Io**

**Misc members (diver, dancer, etc) :**


	5. Kat has a friend

"Rapid fire" Dante this time shot multiple beam bullets at Tegami but sadly he was able to take the hits "Dang it". Jerome started to charge up he's blue flame around he's body and started to stump he's legs. "Get ready for this...Flame charge" Jerome ran straight for Tegami and made straight impact. You could see the blood coming from he's mouth. Tegami quickly recovered and grabed Jerome's face and smashed it into a wall. "You better stop holding back or your going to lose" taunted Tegami.

What Tegmai didn't notice was Dante holding a gun to he's back "Let's see if you can take this" A red ray was shot straight through he's body. But this was a mirage. "Brick break" Tegami karate chopped Dante's side.

"Close combat" Jerome punched Tegami repeatedly with he's fire fist. "Ahhh" shouted Jerome knocking Tegami into the ceiling "I'm not done yet Ember" Jerome shot small blast of fire to Tegami making great impact. With Tegami falling down from the ceiling it looked like the fight was over but boy where they wrong.

"Smack down" Tegami smacked Jerome face straight to the ground. Dante how ever got back up and was ready this time. "Hey Tegami Come and get some"

"You wan't some more" Tegami ran for Dante but this is what he wanted.

Dante's rifle started to glow a white light. "Those tricks won't work on me" said Tegami right before he punched Dante he dissapered.

Tegami looked around then right when he didn't see it coming Dante appeared on the side of him. "Instant transmission white beam" Dante fired he's Rifle and a white beam shot Tegami straight through the wall.

"He puts up a good fight" commented Dante

"He sure does" said Jerome who walked closer to the hole in the wall. When he least expected it a hand pulled him right in. "Dang it" said Dante about to go but...

"Wait Dante" said Kat

"What is it"

"Leason this guy say's he's a doctor but I don't believe him"

"What makes you think that"

"When you lived with a family of Nobles you know a lie when you hear one"

"So I guess we should tell Jerome"

"You go tell him, I have something else to do"

"What is it this time"

"My friend he was also a Noble, but like me he gave that up. He was captured and now he is on level six"

Kat waited for Dante to respond but she got a no. "Why not"

"Because how do I know your not running away"

Kat did nothing but gave a smile. "Don't worry Dante I will be safe" Kat then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went her way.

'That woman is to much for me to handle"

* * *

><p>With Jerome and Tegami they still fought. They gave punch after punch and kick after kick. Neither side seemed to be giving up. "You know you put up a good fight" said Tegami<p>

"Back at you skinny man" said Jerome

That's when Tegami got out of he's fighting pose and walked up to Jerome "I have decided to join your crew"

"Why I haven't won yet"

"Its because your not weak I don't want a weak captain" Tegami's face then turned serios "Just one thing I have a daughter if joining you gets in the way of that I will comment homicide"

"That's no problem I have a brother, if you help me get him I will help you get your daughter"

"deal" So the captain and the new crew member shook hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of impel down gaurds are bloody and beaten up. Walking past these gaurds are Kat and another person.<p>

"So you want me to join this crew" said the mystery man

"Please Kid we need a doctor" said Kat

"Fine, is the captain anyone I know"

"Probally not but he's name he's Portgazs D. Jerome"

"Really then this should be interesting" said Kid "Oh yeah I don't go by Kid anymore its Crash now I don't want my noble name"

"Cool"

Crash is 4'11'' with a little muscle. He has light tan skin with two scars one on he's forehead and the other on he's right shoulder. He's left eye is black while the other is stormy gray. He also has short gravity definening hair. He wears a black hoodie, gray baggy jeans, and gray martial arts shoes.

* * *

><p>Nightwolfx13 had the idea for Crash now here is an update on the crew.<p>

**Captain: Jerome**

**Sniper: Dante (Still one more spot open)**

**Musician: Kat**

**Scholar: Tegami**

**Doctor: Wolf D. Crash, Luna light, and Cassidy D. loroux **

**If I'm forgetting anything no youse trying to remember.**


	6. Luna light

Dante continued to walk until he found he's captain and Tegami. "You tell me the truth are you really a doctor"

"Sorry but i'm not" confessed Tegami

Jerome didn't even seemed surprised "That's okay I mean wasn't it obvious" Dante then smacked him in the back of the head. "You idiot you mean you knew but you still fought him"

"Don't blame me you fought him to"

"But you still knew he wasn't a doctor"

"Okay you two stop the shouting" said Tegami smacking there heads together. But this only pissed Dante off more. "You what to try that again you stupid grass head"

The three boys arguing made a certain someone laugh. Off course she was in a cell but like Kat she didn't look like she could be a criminal. She had long black hair going to her butt and bangs covering her left eye. But the one visible eye was ice blue. She may have rivaled Kat in looks.

"Hey if you guys really need a doctor I could help" She said.

This is what got the arguing to stop and she easily got there attention. They gathered up around her cell. "So your a doctor" asked Jerome

"Yep" she answered

"Your not lying to us are you, because the last guy that lied to us I shot" said Dante

"No you didn't " said Tegami. But he spoke to soon and was shot in the chest by Dante. This began another fight between the two as fist met rifle in battle.

This only amused the girl more. "You know what I will join this crew full time"

"That's great" said Jerome.

He let her out without another second of thought. "Thank you my name is Luna Light by the way"

"Cool I'm your captain Portgazs D. Jerome"

"Portgazs isn't that the surname of Portgazs D. Ace"

"Yep he is my brother"

A shocked look the appeared on Luna's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are sorry for not updating in a while and sorry for the short chapter. Also I am no longer accepting ocs for the crew. <strong>

**P.s. This has become my most popular fic. Also if you have the time check out some of my other ones.**


	7. The five walls meeting

"You stupid gun slinger"

"Rotten grass head"

Dante and Tegami blew there tops off at each other the whole walk. It had the attention of Jerome and Luna but it wasn't really bothering them.

"So do they do this a lot" asked Luna

"They just started, but it might be over soon" said Jerome

"Why do I have the feeling that it won't"

"Hey look its Kat" shouted Jerome

It was true it was Kat along with Crash. The two groups seemed surprised at the fact that each had an extra member.

"Hey Kat I want you to meet Luna, she is are new doctor" said Jerome

"Its nice to meet you" said Luna

"Likewise" said Kat shaking her hand. "Oh but Jerome I already got a doctor for us see"

Kat then introduced Crash. But Jerome looked a little confused like he was looking for something. "Where is he" he asked

"He is right here" pointed Kat

"You mean behind this little kid" asked Jerome

"Hey I am not a little kid, I am seventeen years old" shouted Crash

"Stop lying no can be this short and be seventeen"

"Are you stupid"

"Not by that much"

Luna and Katherine found the argument to be very funny. They didn't know what it was but Jerome's logic on the world was hilarious. Before another word could be spoke Dante steped up "I didn't think that Katherine friend would be the 'marine reaper' himself"

" I never heard of him" stated Jerome

"Well that only makes since you have only been here since you were ten, but just one thing" Dante turned to Crash "As first mate its my job to protect my captain at all cost and you have a infamous reputation, so tell me can we trust you"

"That only depends if the captain says yes, other wise I would have no problem" said Crash

* * *

><p>In a hall Magellan was meeting up with five people. The first appeared to be a woman. She has blonde hair and three peircings. Wearing a black coat with the impel down sign on it.<p>

"This better be good" she said. A special caption appeared that said (Leader of the five walls Kotora)

The next was a young man. He has dark brown skin, gray eyes. He also has a small high top with a long braided ponytail in the back of his head. He wears a unbuttoned black and yellow collared shirt. He also has cargo khaki shorts and black timberland boots. He carries what looks like some type of hybrid between a sword and a gun.

"Lets see what this is about" he said. A special caption appeared that said (Night T. Travious vice leader of the five walls)

The next was also a young man. He is 6:4 with spikey light brown hair and greyish blue eyes.

"Whats todays problem" he said. A special caption appeared saying (Darrius D. Roberts of the five walls)

"The souls say there are a disterbence in the prison" stated a very off looking girl. One side of her hair was black while the other was white. She wore a completely black robe and her eye are storm grey. She is known as Kon the spirit holder.

The meeting of the five walls was now on. Magellan had to tell them everything that was going on with Jerome and the rest of his crew. Then there was the part about Monkey D. Luffy and more escapes.

"So I guess that weakling Sumo was defeated" said Kotora

"Yes, that is why I called you all here" said Magellan

"You need us to take out Jerome" asked Darrius

"No his numbers are expanding all I need you all to do is fight his followers"

"What is so special about them mister Magellan" asked Kon

"Most of them are level six prisoners, one of them is Tegami Io"

"That's the same man that invaded enies lobby years ago" said Travios

"It doesn't matter as four of the five walls they must be dealt with" stated Kotora

With that the five walls including Magellan continued to the bowls of impel down.

* * *

><p>Back with the Blue Flame pirates tention was high. What would Jerome's decision be.<p>

"Okay you can join" said Jerome.

"Yes" happily thought Kat

"Okay my captain, where do we go" asked Crash

"Now that we have are doctors we should get ready to leave this hell hole and head for Marine Ford"

"I guess that's fine I have a certain admiral I want to get revenge on" said Crash. Saying that made Crash realize something. Jerome looks a little like someone he met before. Realizing who it was he quickly put the pieces together "So you did live that day, I guess its better you don't remember me" thought Crash

"Excuse its Crash right" asked Luna

"Yes what would you like"

"Well I can tell you are a very experienced doctor so I was wondering... could you tutor me a bit"

This earned shocked faces all around.

"But Luna you said You were a doctor" said Jerome

Dante then cocked his rifle but before he could fire Tegami stopped him. "You have got to stop doing that"

"But I already told her what would happen" said Dante

"And Jerome told you not to try and kill another Nakama anymore" stated Kat

"I was just going to wound her a bit"

"Everyone please listen" asked Luna "The truth is I am a doctor but the only patients I have had was me and at least seven other people. That's why I wanted Crash to tutor me a bit"

"I don't mind teaching my skills to someone with little experience" said Crash. Saying those words earned him a hug from Luna.

"Thank you I won't disappoint you"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: The Blue Flame pirates has found Luffy's group. But at the worst time Jerome comes face to face with the man that ruined his life. How will this meeting affect Jerome because the last thing he want's to think about is his past.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The impel down arc is coming to an end soon. So next will be Marine Ford. I have everything planed out except for one thing the fate of Ace. But one more thing after Marine Ford what's the next adventure I need some arcs would you guys mind sending some in. Whether they be filler or canon to the story. Bye for now.**


	8. The sad fate

**A/N: So this is a late update to find a way for this chapter to start. So I came to the conclusion of making it after the defeat of Hannybal enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Luffy we should probably get going now"said Jerome<p>

"Yeah we have to save Ace" responed Luffy.

Luna and Tegami walked up to them. "Um Jerome do you or Luffy need any injuries treated" Luna asked.

"No Luna we'er good" answered Jerome

"Too bad I wanted to take out the vice warden" said Tegami "But I guess I can have a shot at some big dog's later"

Crash then appeared between the two. "Jerome do you feel that"

Jerome looked over to the stair's the went further up. It was something coming and fast. It felt like darkness and it was cold. Cold something that did not agree well with Jerome.

"What is it what's coming" asked Kat. She tried to run over by them but Dante grabed her.

"Kat right now I think it's best you stay back" he told her.

Coming closer and closer until it finally made it's way passed the unconcios guard's. They were right it was darkness itself.

"Zehahaha" came a laugh. Forming out of the darkness was no other then the man that caused all this. Not only the capture of Ace but also the cause of the upcoming war. He was Blackbeard along with his devilish crew.

"Zehahaha it look's like everyone is already out the game" He then turned his look to Luffy.

"Well look who it is straw hat. You know you should be thanking your brother"

Luffy looked at him with full agression. He had met this man before. But he hadn't known who he was. But now he did.

Blackbeard then turned his gaze to Jerome. He didn't know him but he felt like he did. "So kid who the heck are you"

Anger, agression, sadness these are the words that can describe how Jerome felt. He almost never thought he would ever see this man again. The fact he said he didn't remember him only made everthing grow.

The air around him it changed. It was growing in tempature. It was stinging.

"What the heck is going on the air it's stinging" said Tegami.

"Jerome what's wrong" asked Luna

Jerome then fell to the ground. His entire appearence was changing. His blue fire started to cover his body. Even with that you could blankly see his skin changed to scals.

"Back away get away from me now" said Jerome in a diffrent tone of voice.

"I won't leave you like this" said Luna. Afterwards Tegami grabed her and moved both of them further away from the scene.

"Look kid me and you should back away to" said Crash

"I can't just leave him like this" said Luffy

"Look something's about to go down we have to move"

The blue flame's then doubled in size.

"Listen straw hat you have to beleive me when I say he will be fine"

Luffy didn't know what to do. Even if he had just met him today he still found him as a brother. He didn't want to leave him like this not his brother. Just like he wasn't going to leave Ace.

"I won't go" Luffy answered.

That's when even through the flames Luffy saw Jerome's eye's his voice was faint but he could still hear it. "Luffy please go"

With those words said Luffy had to listen. If he was still somehow okay and in control of what was happening he decided to step back.

Now with everyone out of harm's way Jerome could unleash his real power. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Despite what might happen afterwards he had to. He had to avenge her. He had to avenge his mother.

(Flashback)

It was usually a nice sunny island. It did not live up to its name Dusk Ball. Only today could that name be relevant. For today it was covered in dark clouds but no rain.

On this island at a meadow Is a little boy and a woman. They are mother and son they both share love with each other that is very great. The bond between these two could be unbreakable. This two are no other than a 6 year old Jerome and his mother Portgazs D. Rouge.

"Mom look I got you some flower's" said Jerome handing his mother some lily's.

"Thank you love they are buetiful" said Rouge.

"Hey mom when will dad come back"

"Be patient he called me earlier telling me he should come for you in a week"

"Okay" Jerome then looked at his mother ready to ask her a question he had be longing to ask.

"Mom I want a brother"

Rouge then tensed up hearing the question. She wanted to tell her son about him for so long but he was still young and would not be able to process it.

"Maybe will see in the future"

"Okay but... mom why do you and dad hate each other"

This was something else she didn't want to answer but she could at least tell her son something. "Jerome it's notthat we hate each other it's only the fact that we don't agree on something's"

"Oh I guess that sounds right"

"But Jerome no matter what you hear me and your father love you with all are heart"

"Thank's I love you to" Jerome then leaned in and shared a hug with his mother.

Later that day.

"Jerome it's late we should go" said Rouge

"Okay"

That's when they both felt a dark presence aproaching them.

"Zehahaha" laughed the man that stood before them. "So Rouge long time no see. I have been looking for you"

"Teach why are you here" asked Rouge

"You know the answer to that. You the wife of the pirate king himself is a serious theart to my plan."

"And want plan is that"

"You shouldn't worry about that since you're going to die"

Rouge turned to her son. She didn't want him getting involved in this. She knew if he stayed he could really get hurt or worst killed.

"Jerome I want you to go back to the village and stay there okay. I will be back

"No I won't I can't let you stay here with him" said Jerome

"Thing's will be fine I promise"

"No they won't. Do you think i'm stupid I know something's wrong" He shshouted

"You just have to listen to me and do as I say"

"No I refuse I can't just leave you"

Rouge was then down to her last resort. "Jerome i'm sorry"

Rouge then knocked out Jerome from the back of the head. Laying him down she turned to Teach.

"So shall we get started"

"Zehahaha I thought you would never ask"

The two ran towards each other. Two D's where about to clash.

( Sometime after the fight)

Jerome had woken up. The first thing he noticed it was queit. The second thing was that there was blood on his face but he wasn't bleeding. The third thing was the body of his mother on the ground.

"Mom" he yelled as he ran over to her. What he saw scared him for life. Her body covered in blood. Everywhere was blood.

"Mom wake up" he started to shake her body. But she wouldn't wake up. All their was is a smile on her face.

"Mom wake up" he shouted. He couldn't beleive it no he wouldn't accept it. His mother couldn't be dead.

"Someone HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!can't anyone hear me I said HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP me please" Jerome then cried on his mother's dead corspe.

It was true she was dead. That man had tooken his mother away from him and changed his life for the worse.

(End of flashback)

The fire around Jerome cleared up. He had a completly diffrent appearence. His scan replaced with scale's. Most of his body covered in his own flames. His eye's are now blue. The most off thing about him is he now has a pair of dragon wings also set aflame.

"Teach burn in hell" is what he said "Dragon pulse" Jerome then fired a powerful wave of energy out his mouth. He was ready to kill the man that took his mother.


	9. Blue Dragon! Jerome vs Teach

"Dragon pulse" shouted Jerome. It took only an instant, but it was if the world around them erupted. The blast from such an powerful attack forced everyone in its radius back not able to take it.

"Dang captain Jerome's not holding anything back" said Luna covering her eye's.

"I knew he was strong but this is redicoucles" said Dante holding his ground .

"This is nothing to me" said Tegami trying to hold his ground.

Things then began to fade down as all you could see was the dragon like form of Jerome. Also were the Blackbeard pirates once were is only covered in smoke.

"It looks like you got em" said Kat

"No Katherine he didn't" said Crash

"What do you mean no way someone could survive that"

"Zehahaha" Is what was heard coming from the smoke.

The smoke itself began to dissolve as if was being sucked into something. It was soon revealed that it was Teach's dark dark fruit sucking it in. Teach himself was fine except for the minor fact that his coat was burned off and that his face along with his stomach is covered in burns.

His crew was a diffrent story. Doc Q and his horse are nothing but crisps. The rest simply stood back up regaining there ground.

"They seem tougher than they look" said Tegami

Jerome's only grew in rage. Just seeing this man alive only made him twisted. He was no longer the same he was before he was now built in hatred for the man. It was only for a breif second but his eye's changed from blue to red.

"Zehahaha heh boy's take care of him for me"shouted Blackbeard.

On there cue Burgess, Laffiete, and Augar hopped into action. There target was Jerome but it only took one attack to take them out.

"Draco meteor" Jerome claped his hand and at once he summoned flaming blue meteor's from the wall above. Not even seeing it coming the three of them were knocked down to the floor. There bodys crushed and burnt. Burgess being the large man he is created a large hole in the floor. The smoke from below sinking in.

Lafiette and Augar may have survived if they never fell inside the hole created by Burgess. Their screems could be heard burning in the fire below. There was a reason this place was called hell.

"Ruthless"commented commented Crash

Blackbeard looked at what this boy had done to his crew. He took them out like they were nothing. But that didn't matte he was planing on getting a more powerful crew anyway.

"Okay then kid you want to fight lets fight, dark dark claw" Blackbeard let loose a claw of darkness.

Jerome looked at this move he was prepared for it but the last attack he used kinda weared him out. But he was prepared. This new form of his gave him power he thought he could never obtain. He should be thanking doctor vegapunk.

"Dragon breath" Jerome fired a gust of harden fire breath to Teach's dark claw.

The two collided. Creating a wave of dark and fire in both derections. It was cold yet warm at the same time. This was nothing but proof that the two combatants are evenly matched.

When the waved calmed down. Jerome took the next move and flew straight for Teach. He had his claw's ready to cut and chop.

Blackbeard simply put his hand of darkness out with a swirling sinsation. "Absord"

Jerome was sucked into a hole of darkness."Where am I" he thought. Without warning Jerome was attacked in the head by a whip of darkness. The next one he was punched in the stomach by a fist.

He started to cough up blood.

"You can't escape my feild of darkness" he heard Teach's voice say. Before he was struck in the face by two dark fist. His eye's widened as he floated in the empty space of darkness.

"Now try this dark twister strike"

Jerome was this time struck with multiple kicks and fist of darkness very rapidly. Just as it stopped it only took a second before the same process restarted.

The attack stopped "Dammit" thought Jerome before the rapid fist and kicks started to attack him again. Jerome was know spilling more blood. He felt some of his bones broken. Things weren't looking good he had to get out of here and fast.

Jerome curled himself up as his body began to ingulf it's self with fire. Until he launched himself out his ball while also letting out giant waves of fire.

"Maximum heat wave" he shouted.

Outside of Blackbeards body it is shown that his body was burning from the inside out. Having almost no choice he released Jerome from his solitude.

"You little basterd how dare you" said Teach

Jerome said nothing but let his claws out. Like last time he flew straight for Teach.

"Dark canon balls" Teach fired dark balls at Jerome.

Jerome endured the dark balls as he flew through. Trying to not let the pain bother him so much. He made his way to Teach and striked him very veciously. He cut and cut him trying to get right down to the bone.

Before he could let that happen Teach elbowed him in the face. Jerome fell to the ground struggling to get back up. That's when Teach walked up to him.

"You know kid you are really annoying" Teach then did the unbelievable he kicked him in the hole from before. Sending him to burn in the fire below.

"Jerome!" Shouted his entire crew watching their captain fall. Tegami along with Dante and Crash jumped at the man that did the dead.

Dante got his rifle ready with Tegami preparing his fist. Crash whipped out two sphear like bones.

Prepared to kill the man that took there captain. That was until two giant arms pulled them back. It was Luffy.

"Why would you do that he just killed Jerome my captain your brother" shouted Dante

"Look down" is what Luffy had to say.

To much of everyone's surprise Jerome flew back up unfazed by the flames of level four.

"How did you survive" asked Teach.

"My scales protect me from fire and heat. Teach I am sick of everything about you. I'm sick that you existed , i'm sick that you threaten my family and i'm sick you try to attack my nakama. I think it's time that we enf this"

"My thoughts exactly"

After Teach finished his words Jerome appeared next to him and sent him flying to the air. Yousing haki to know where he would end up Jerome flew there before him and kicked him down to the floor.

Teach got back up and let loose at least five dark claws. Jerome didn't dodge but went through it ignoring the pain. He finally smashed his fist right into Teach's fist. Crushing his own fist afterwards.

But that didn't matter as he heard some bones break in Teach's face as well.

"I'm tired off you Dark storm" Teach's final attack let loose a giant dark seaking coming for Jerome.

Jerome knew if he didn't stop this attack or if he even dodged it everyone behind him would die and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Twister" Jerome smashed his hands together and whipped out a vicious tornado.

The two attacks collided breaking the air around it. The hurricane brewed of both darkness and fire. Unless you were one of the attackers you were either on the ground or probably on the wall due to the storm before them.

The waves turned from black to blue deciding on who would walls and floor was coming down.

"Teach" shouted Jerome in the storm. He thought about his mother he thought about Ace. He thought his crew and Luffy. He refused to let him win not in this life are the next.

Things then went white. When thing's cleared up you could see the Blue Flame pirates and Luffy looking for Jerome.

"There he is" said Luffy pointing to a faint image of Jerome.

Jerome had opened his eye's and he saw the woman he thought he would never see again. His mother Portgas D. Rouge.

"I did it moma I avenged you"

"I know Jerome" she said crying while holding her little boy in her hands.

"Momma come with me help me save Ace"

"Oh honey I can't my time on this earth is over"she let out more tears. "Jerome I wish I could have been there for you and Ace"

"Momma"

"Jerome I want you to continue your adventure. I can no longer watch over you."

"Momma you can't leave me know"

"Sorry but I have no choice, now let me tell you my final words to you"

"Yes momma"

"Jerome make good friends and make true you can trust them. Make sure you alway's protect those you call family. Finally never stop being you" Rouge then kissed him on the forehead and fainted away.

"Momma" said Jerome. His body turned back to normal and he passed out very exuasted from the fight and the transformation.

A/N: So I got this done. Blackbeard might be beaten but they still have Magellan and his five walls to deal with. So stay tunned


	10. The fight's are set

"So the guy finally worn himself out uh" Dante looked down at his captain.

"It looks like he needs immediate medical treatment" stated Luna. this was true while passed out Jerome's body was burning it self. His skin didn't seem to be skinner than before as well.

"You're right Luna first thing looks like we need to warm his body down" said Crash.

It's going to be okay Jerome, this two are going to get you some good treatment" said Luffy

"Oh I wouldn't count on that straw hat" a voice came from behind.

Everyone turned around to see Magellan along with four of the five walls.

"Crap he had to show up now" said Tegami

"This isn't good he can't be here now"thought Kat.

Kotora took a notice to the rooms condition. She had figured what all that ruckus was earlier. "So I guess taking Jerome out is non factor"

She then turned to her superior Magellan. "So since Hannyabals dead I guess the vice warden position is opened up"

"Kotora we will discuss that later. Now you know what to do" said Magellan

"Of course" she turned her sights on Dante. "Okay you look a tough guy I want you ...ROOM!"

In the blink of an eye a white light flashed around the place.

"See you in the room cutie" said Kotora as she disappeared.

Dante of course didn't seem fazed by her words.

* * *

><p>Crash found himself suddenly in a cemetery like place. He saw the woman Kon from before.<p>

"Hey you were the heck are we" asked Crash.

"We are in a place of solitude that none of us can leave until one die's. And i'm sorry but that person will be you" stated Kon.

A spirit off a man appeared next to her. Along with him a little boy sat in Kon's lap. They had smile's on their face but Crash could see right through it. Those smile's were fake.

* * *

><p>Kat was in a bage hallway. She had her new sword by her side. She was glad they took a detour by Magellan's office.<p>

"What the heck I was supposed to get the gun slinger" shouted Kotora who was ahead of her.

Kat the unsheated her sword. It was pink down the middle and a blinding silver on the other side's. At first it was nameless but Kat felt that it deserved one. So she called it Tori.

"Look's like I get to try out my sword skills after two year's of solitude"

* * *

><p>It looked like Tegami was in a forest like place. He was itching for a fight and he could feel it coming. So he was right because Night T. Travious and Darrius D. Roberts stood in front of him.<p>

"It looks like something went wrong with the plan" said Travious.

"That or something with screwy with Kotora's powers" said Darrius.

"So it looks like you two are my opponets" said Tegami.

Darrius was then punched into a tree. It appeared Tegami was the culprit. "After watching Jerome's fight from the side lines i'm all pupped up"

* * *

><p>Magellan walked up to the passed out Jerome when he was about to pick him up but his body was quickly moved.<p>

It was revealed that it was Dante who moved his body closer to the uper stair's. Behind him are Luna and Luffy along with the rest of his group.

"Hey Luna" said Dante.

"Yes Dante" asked Luna.

"Go with Luffy and go heal Jerome. We will meet up with you later"

"But what about you"

"I'm taking on the warden, now go there's a reason I chose you over Crash"

"Yes sir" Luna carried Jerome's body despite the burning. Going along with Luffy's group.

"Well Magellan" Dante pointed his rifle at the warden. "Time to die"


	11. A spy in the mist

Crashed looked into the eyes of Kon. She looked like she went to great discomfort in her life.

"So are you ready. " asked Kon.

"you bet I am" said Crash.

Kon open her sleeves and let out fifteen spirits. "Get ready these are souls of those who have dared to face me. I know keep them for battle. This is the power of the soul soul fruit"

Crash poped two bones out his arms. He then sliced two off the spirits in a half. He saw another coming at him so he jumped up in the air dodging him.

Crash then wiped out his backspine. "Bone smash" Crash dropped down and smashed the spirit into nothing. Taking his next chance Crash quickly dashed towards the remaining one's.

"Bone rush" Crash sliced clean through the rest. Making them disappear into nothing. He then turned to Kon.

"So is that all you got" asked Crash.

Kon held the dead spirit of the boy in herhands. "Sorry did that disapoint you"

"Yes it did. But i'm not usually the one to talk during fight's but what's with the kid and the man"

"It's not really your concern. But these are the souls of my late husband and son. My son died of poison given to him by pirates that attacked my old island. My husband fell into a great depression and died a week later" A tear dropped fromd Kons face.

"Sorry I-"

Crash was then punched in the face by another deaspirit. This had no eyes and a white dress.

"Just when I started to feel sorry for you" Bone darts shot from Crashes hand completely going through her.

"Hey look if your husband and son are dead then why do you still hold there souls. Why won't you let them pass on"

Kon seemed to tense up a bit. Why would someone ask that question. She loved her husband and son and they loved her she did not want to give them up. "Because we love each other and we have to stay together"

Kon then got up from her perch and pulled out her sword. "I'm sorry but you can't live. If my normal spirits can't beat you then I have to resort to this" Kon them pushed her sword in the ground. A blue aura poured out of it seeping into the ground.

Spirits came out the ground each one having something in common. A purple fang on each of there backs. They all also had a large cut somewhere on there body.

"Do you remember the story I told you about the story of the pirates that attacked my island. These are the poison fang pirates. I took down five ships of them and now here they are"

"Looks like I might have to get more serious"Thought Crash.

His legs turned to nothing but bone. Crash once again pulled out his spine. He faced it towards him ready for the dead pirates coming at him.

"Reaper style: Unholy Mark" Crash then disappeared from sight . One by one the dead pirates were sliced in half.

The bone legs giving him an extra boost in speed. Crash sliced at least twenty five pirates down. It was hard for him to keep up with himself but knew he was getting something done.

Another ten pirates went down. This process continued until Crash built up so much speed he had cut down fourty pirates.

"I can't keep this up much longer" thought Crash. Who made his way to Kon.

Kon anticipated the upcoming attack and prepared her sword. At the next second a slash could with blood splashing on the ground.

Later Crash looked at Kon on the ground. She was expressionless, she knew that Magellan would punish her for not completing her mission.

"Hey you, would you happen to know how to get out of here" asked Crash

"I already told you one of us has to die. Or Kotora would have to release the room"

"Well I'm not about to kill you , so we have to wait for your friend"

Kon looked at Crash deciding he didn't deserve his fate. She took her sword and faced towards him. "Thank you now I will be reunited with my family"

Kon stood up and jabbed her sword towards her heart. She was an inch away until she saw Crash had stopped her.

"Why did you stop me, I am ready to die. I'm ready to be with my loved one's"

"Because do you really think that's what your husband and son what. For you to just throw away your life, because I know they didn't die for that" said Crash.

"What would you know" asked Kon.

"I know that your husband and son would still want you to live. When they died they still wanted you to be happy. I know its hard to let go, but when people die they have to move on. You really should to"

Kon realeased her sword and started to cry more than usual. Her dead husband and son appeared behind her and there bodies moved to the air finally passing on.

More souls appeared to be leaving her as well. Kon then took a look at Crash once again before she passed out. "Robert just one quick question before your gone for good. Would you mind if I found a new love"

* * *

><p>Back in the forest room.<p>

Tegami ran up to Darrius and upper cuted him into the air. He then ran up to Travious.

Before he could hit him Travious dashed into the air. He stood there floating.

"So you are the famous Tegami Io that attacked Eneis Lobby. I'm surprised that your still alive" Travious said while still in the air.

Tegami scarthed his head in thought until he realized what he was talking about. "Oh that place was Eneis Lobby, guess I went in there not knowing what I was getting into"

"So you went in there without knowing. How dumb are you"

Tegami jumped on top a tree and maneuvered to the air, he raised his leg swinging it to Travious. The kick was blocked by Travious hybrid sword gun.

"I'm not dumb i'm just the type of guy who likes to fight" Tegami's powered up his kick and knocked Travious to the ground.

He then landed on a tree branch looking for his opponent. He felt a breeze go by him.

"Out of the pack attack" Travious voice could be heard yelling his attack.

A wind form of a wolf headed straight for him. As it moved it manifested into three, each one moving ahead on the other.

Tegami dodged the first one leaping to another branch. He looked at the destruction it caused, it completely eradicated the the tree and the one behind it.

He only gave a made grin for the next one. His hand charged in electricity but later fell down. He looked into the eyes of the beast.

Without a second of thought he punched the wind beast. This causing a disruption of power and slicing everyone and everything around.

When the wind calmed down it could be seen all trees were cut down. Travious and Darrius stood next to each other. Tegami stood back up.

"Travious you had your fun let me try" said Darrius.

"No you are to hasty Darrius. If we what to beat him we have to come up with a plan" said Travious.

Darrius turned to Travious. They known each other for awhile. So when Travious said he had a plan, he had a plan.

"Okay it's simple all you have to do is continue to attack him. You will serve as a detraction, while I shoot him from a distance. Just fight for thirty seconds nothing more and nothing less"

"Got it" answered Darrius.

Tegami rushed towards the duo as Travious slipped from sight. Tegami and Darrius then started a beat down. Them along with there punches moved all around the place.

Darrius got an opening and kicked him in the face. It felt like hitting steel.

"Damn this guy, he knows the iron body technique" thought Darrius.

The two began brawling again but it didn't last long as Tegami kicked him across the terrain. Tegami then kicked the ground forcing a large boulder out the ground.

He swung it over to Darrius, who only punched it into peices. Travious watched there fight from a distamce.

"Well time is almost up, better get ready" Travious then heard his transponder snail ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and answered to the voice.

"Yes, what would you like Dragon" asked Travious.

"_Are you currently in battle" asked Dragon through the transponder._

_"_Why yes , right now I am fighting Tegami Io you may have heard of him"

_" Well I ask you to stop. I'm ready for you to stop with being a spy and allie yourself with a young man I released from his cell"_

"What do you mean. You were here in impel down but didn't tell me or Ivan"

_"That's not important. Right now all I need you to do is allie yourself with Portgas D. Jerome. I suspect he is half way out of impel down by now. So if you don't mind catch up to him. That is all for now, once you escape and get the chance call me" Dragon then hung up on the other end._

Travious laughed at this little coincidence. The man he had been fighting this whole time was the same man he technically had to also allie with.

He walked over to Tegami and Darrius. "Alright you two that's enough"

Darrius was the first to speak. "Hey you big idiot it was thirty seconds thirty seconds ago. What happened to theplan"

"Yeah and who are to tell me to stop my fight" yelled Tegami.

Travious laughed some more before explaining himself."Well its like this I am really a spy of the revolutionary army and I just got a call from my leader Dragon. He just informed me that I am to ally my self with Portgas D. Jerome. So I guess me and you should not be fighting Tegame."

Tegami looked at him with disbelief. How could this man aso called revolutionary be a high ranking officer off impel down.

"Listen Tegami I have no interest in fighting anymore.I am dropping my position of vice leader of the five walls and an officer of impel down all together. I promise I will not attack you, your crew mates, and your captain"

"Fine you haven't completely earned my trust. Just remember that" Tegami then turned to face Darrius. "Hey what about you"

Darrius had a frown on his face. He didn't like to hear that his friend he had been working with for years is a spy with the revolutionary army. He could barely process it until he came to a conclusion.

"I have decided to leave my position in impel down as well. I think I know how things will turn out now. How have decided to do something I always wanted to do." Darrius turned to Tegami.

"If your captain will have me I will be your new navigator"

"You know they did always say the people with the will of D. could change the world" remarked Travious.

Tegami didn't respond as he looked of into the distance at the torn down trees. "Is that a panda" A panda man then hopped out of the ruble and ran off somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I could have posted this sooner but I needed some pancakes to make me feel super!<strong>

**Also sorry but I couldn't resist putting panda man in here. I just thought it would be funny for someone to spot him. So until then see you next time.**


	12. A Kat's attack

Running far from the opposite direction Kat didn't look back. She heard loud footsteps coming from behind. She then heard something being fired from behind. She jumped mid way into the air dodging two missles.

However this two missles are heat seeking and came back at her. She cut them in half before they could do any real damage.

"Even if your not the sniper, you can still make good fun" Kotora came behind a corner. The strange thing was she was sitting on the shoulder of a medium giant sized yellow robot.

"You can't run forever" said Kotora

"Please I never run from the enemy" said Kat.

"Then prove to me that your worth fighting"

The robot smashed it hand on the ground with Kat stepping an inch back and then running up its arm. "Bob cat" Kat sliced the robots shoulder resulting in its arm falling off.

"Tiger pounce" Kat then pounced towards the robot and sliced opened its back open. Before she fell to the ground Kat through and successfully cut its neck apart.

Kotora was out of ways destruction before the explosion. "Okay then you have my attention"

"I already told you I never run from the enemy" Kat gave a cocky smile.

"Don't get cocky now. I wasn't made leader off the five walls for nothing" A cube like figure appeared in Kotora's hand. "You should probaly know I ate the room room fruit. I can create any room I want outside of reality"

"So if it does"

"It means I create a room that welcomes my advantage point now...Room!" A white light began to cover the entire room until it changed from the yellow hallway to a place a place with nothing but walls and pillars.

Kotora could be seen standing on one with her sword out. Katherine also had her sword out.

Kat was the one to make the first move and jumped over towards Kotora. She striked the ground beneath her as Kotora moved before the attack could hit.

That's when blade met blade as the two collided. They gave multiple strikes to each other only to never make a hit.

"Wild wave" Kotora created a wind wave from her sword and striked Kat to a wall. Kat quickly recovered and started one of her attacks.

"Wire hair" Kat swung her sword multiple times around herself this created five more clones of Kats. "Tiger pounce" they all pounced over to Kotora.

"Wild wave" Kotora swung her sword creating a wind wave and taking down two of the Kat clones. As the other two poofed away the remaining three continued over to Kotora.

They each swung there swords as Kotora attempted to dodge each one. She cut through one of them and blocked the blades of the other two.

"Wind blades!" A harsh wind came from Kotora's sword. Making the clone poof away and the original was getting harsh cuts own her body. Kat jumped over to another pillar.

"You know i'm actually glad I got you instead. You are a much better challenge the that gunslinger would have been" Kotora complemented Kats swordsman ability.

"I was always being praised for my ability on swords. But Dante is much stronger than me, in fact if you had fought him instead you would most likely be dead by now" Kat said.

"Don't tell me that he is your boyfriend. You two might be kinda cute together" Kotora teased Kat.

"Yeah I don't see that happening anytime soon. Can we get back to the fight now" Kats began to show her blush.

"Sure why not"

The two jumped towards each other with there swords clashing together they were forced back.

Before she hit the floor Kat stabbed her sword in the ground and swung herself back towards Kotora and kicked her in the gut.

Kotora held her stomach in pain and clenched on her sword. She got back up and swung her sword again with great force "Typhoon wave" A wave of wind razors came out of her sword.

Before the attack could make direct contact with her Kat jumped back up to her sword and grabbed it. With the attack still coming towards her she picked up her sword ready to fire her last attack.

"Spyhx" Kat had then cut her way past the razor of wind and moving her way foward she had finally sliced through past Kotora.

"Done" Kat sheathed her sword and at that same time Kotora fell to the ground.

Kat walked over to her checking to see if she was okay. "Hey I didn't kill you did I"

"No i'm still alive. I just need to rest now and when I do this room should be gone along with the rest" after those words Kotora passed out and second later the room around her went away.

She looked over and saw Crash holding Kon. She quickly ran over to him. "So are you allright. I mean you didn't get into to much trouble did you"

"No i'm fine but I wish I could say the same for her. Man I hate suicidal patient's" said Crash.

"Oh if your healing maybe you could help Kotora to"

"Fine just bring her to me"

Tegami along with Darrius and Travious also came over. "So its looks like you two are all right"

The first thing Katherine noticed was Travious and Darrius. "Um Tegami why are they here. I thought a super strong guy like you would have beat them"

"Hey thanks sweetie but I know i'm already super strong" said Tegami.

"She wasn't telling you about how strong you are. She asked about those two" said Crash.

"Oh my bad, any way this guy says he wants to join us" Tegami points over to Darrius. "And this guy says he is a spy of the revolutionary army" Tegami points over to Travious.

"Really a spy for the revolutionaries" asked Kat

"That's correct I was never loyal to Magellan. I have been working with the revolutionaries since day one" confessed Travious.

"And with him leaving I don't really want to be here either" said Darrius.

"In that case I won't have a problem killing either of you" A voice said from be hind them.

They all turned around and was shocked to see Magellan standing over them. His look on his face was beyond furrious. He didn't even care anymore after hearing what he just heard he would kill anyone.

Magellan raised his hand ready to shoot his poison and killing them all. Something was shot him in the face to the point where he couldn't see.

Everyone looked back to see Dante standing on a loose pipe. "Magellan I don't care how mad you are. But you better leave my comrades out of this"

"Quick we all have to go now" shouted Crash

To his command everyone started to run for the steps. Crash had also told Tegami to pick up Kotora. Not long they all were up the stairs.

This leaving only Dante and Magellan. "Well Magellan the day I finally find people I can trust and call comrade you try to kill them. Sorry but now there is no way I am going to let you live"


	13. Dante's struggle

Dante looked at the warden before him. He couldn't go in and blindly attack him. If he wanted to win he knew he had to fight with all the brain he had.

Magellan formed his poison around his body. Dripping from his body, a hydra of pure poison came out his back. Without wasting another second Dante disappeared from sight. He then popped up in front of Magellan's stomach.

"Blue burst" Dante fired his rifle, the direct impact forcing Magellan into a wall. Landing on his feet Magellan fired his hydra. Dante jumped out the way but unable to avoid the few drops of poison hitting him.

When he landed he saw Magellan heading for the uper stairs. Quickly appearing in front of him Dante shot him a few feet back.

"Rapid fire" Dante repeatedly fired his rifle, the shots only moved Magellan a few feet back. This process went on for awhile, until Magellan realized what he was planing.

"Damn he is trying to get me down that hole" thought Magellan. The next thing he knew the bullets stopped and Dante again was out of sight. He again appeared with his rifle to his head."Burst" Dante fired a giant white light, knocking Magellan fall in the hole.

Unexpected by Dante a peice of the floor broke off leading him to fall down with him. The heat of level four not really bothering him. Being stuck in the prison for a year made him amune to it.

Dante could see Magellan falling to his death falling to his death. Refusing to have the same fate he grabbed on to a near by loose pipe and started to slide down to the floor.

He noticed a pool of poison coming towards him. Knowing what would happen if he touched to much of it, he jumped back. The poison still getting closer he was forced to keep jumping back. He looked over at Magellan with both of his palm's on the floor. He fired two white beams at him but it was blocked by a wall of poison.

Coming out that wall was three hydra heads. Each one launching themselves at Dante. Reacting quickly Dante dodged the first and second one. He saw the next one coming for him so he countered with firing a white beam out his rifle. The explosion causing poison to fall from the sky, most of which landing on Dante.

The burning going through his body. This had happened earlier, he couldn't keep letting this happen or else it would be over. He already used to much stamina, he had to end this and fast.

He looked down still the poison coming at him from below and looked over at Magellan with the wall of poison still covering him.

"I have no choice, even if I haven't mastered it I should be able to do it for at least awhile" Dante then did the unexpected he hopped in the air "Sky walk"

He made his way towards Magellan hovering over him ready to fire his rifle. What he didn't expect was for a poison hydra to completely cover his body. He fell to the ground without another word.

Magellan caught him with his hand only to drop him on the floor and began to walk away. Dante by himself not being noticed by Magellan pulled out a feather.

"Luna" said Dante.

(Flashback)

Luna picked up Jerome despite the burning. She began to walk up the stairs but stopped to give something to Dante."Here Dante take this" Luna then handed him a feather.

"What is this supposed to do" asked Dante.

"Its a speacial feather it came from a griffen. It said its feathers can cure any poison"

Dante took the feather and placed it away. "Thanks Luna I am going to use this"

(End of flashback)

"Thanks Luna" Dante placed the feather on his arm. He could feel the poison seeping away. His world was brightening up. He recovered and stood up.

"Magellan I am not done with you yet" shouted Dante.

Magellan turned back around to face him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead" Three hydras formed behind him.

"Sniper specialist x mark wave" Dante disappeared from sight and reappeared this time all over the room. Each one moving at top speed.

"Hydra" Magellan shot one of his hydra's at one of the Dante's only for him to realize it was an after image. Another one appeared in his place.

In a flash a large yellow beam fired from an unknown source in the room. The entire room went white, a complete blank. When everything cleared up Dante was standing in front of a wall of fire.

"That seemed to easy" said Dante still looking at the fire. His eyes widened when he saw a hand coming out of it. Magellan crawling out still very much alive.

"Did you really think you could beat me" he said.

Dante still looked calm the presence of Magellan not bothering him. "For awhile there I did. But then I realized trying to beat you would be a waist of time. So I decided I would have to slow you down instead. Sorry to tell you this but by the time you can move those legs of yours me and my comrades will already be gone"

Dante began to walk away leaving Magellan with a furious look on his face. "Do you really think you can just beat me like that. My legs won't be down for long and when they recover I will put you all back in your cells"

* * *

><p>Dante had come back to where he was before but his previous fight had caught up to him. He fell to his knee's panting heavy. He had used up to much stamina.<p>

"Hey are you okay there" Someone had asked behind him. He was too tired to turn around but she faced him instead.

She was a redhead with long hair. She has a purple shirt covered by a black jacket. She is also wearing purple cargo pants with black ninja sandals. Her sword on her back.

"So I saw what you did back there. It was pretty amazing I haven't seen a guy as strong as you are in a long time" she said but still not getting a response from Dante.

"So the quiet type huh that's my name is Cassidy D. Leroux. If you need some help it will be no problem, but it is going to cost you"

"Sorry but I have no interest in you helping me if its like that" Dante said speaking for the first time to her.

"Don't be like that it will be easy for a strong guy like you. All you have to do is help me find my father once we escape this hell hole"

Dante then began his wave of silence again. Much to Cassidy's disliking.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was not what most of you were expecting. But I could not take down this crummy writers block. Good news is next chapter we are finally out of impel down. If your oc as not made an appearence yet don't worry I have not forgotten them.<strong>

**To answer the question about other crew members past being revealed. Yes I will have them revealed in the future. So until next time stay SUPER!**


	14. The long awaited escape

The day he had been through. He was released from his prison, found a new brother, and got a sense of revenge. He probably have been put back in his cell if it was not for his crew. He sat on the step's waiting for his first mate Dante. He had sent Katherine and Darrius around level three to find more potential crew members. Everyone else including his revolutionary allie went ahead to ensure the escape. Everyone who was left in there cells by now was either to dangerous to release or had no reason to leave.

"Hey does this belong to you" a feminine voice said.

Jerome looked up to see Cassidy carrying Dante on her back. He was happy to see his sniper was okay.

"Thanks but I can walk on my own now" said Dante getting off her back. Dante noticed Jerome was the only person here.

"Jerome where is everyone else" asked Dante.

"Well Kat and are new member Darrius went around this level and are looking for more crew members. Everyone else went ahead to make sure the escape is succesful" said Jerome

"I see your healed up just fine. Luna did some good work"

"Zeshishishi" laughed Jerome who took more of an interest in Cassidy. "Hey my name is-"

Jerome was interrupted by Cassidy. " Hey i'm Cassidy D. Lourex"

"Oh well my name is Portgas D. Jerome"

* * *

><p>With Kat and Darrius going through level three.<p>

"So what exactly are we looking for in crew members" asked Darrius.

"People who can be trusted remember this is still impel down and the people here can still be dangerous" said Kat.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Did you forget" Darrius did a series of cool poses. "I was one of the five walls"

Kat walked past him not really caring what he was saying or doing. She came by a open cell door with someone still inside. She walked up a bit but he signaled her to stop.

The man had to be the weirdest person she saw yet. He has light silver blue hair and yellow green slit eyes. A light blue jacket over a emerald green shirt. Black loose pants with green slash and blue boots. But the weird part was that he had a pair of cat ears.

" Is there something you want " he asked

"Well I would like to know why you are still here " asked Katherine.

"There is nothing left for me in the outside world. I have no true motivation to even further my dream" he said.

Around this time Darrius catched up and realized who Kat was talking to. He took the protective and stood in front of her. "Darrius what's the problem" asked Katherine.

"This guy is Seiran an assasin. He is very dangerous he can kill you five times before you hit the ground" explained Darrius.

Seiran only laughed at the explanation. He found it very amusing that he name still lived. "So what do you two want anyway" asked Seiran.

"Are captain sent us to look for more crew members would you like to join us" asked Kat.

Seiran than stood up for the first time and almost walking out his cell. But he stopped realizing Darrius might attack if he got to close. Seiran then put up three fingers. " I can join your captain on these three conditions. One if i'm able to search for my ultimate dish. Two if you have a good kitchen I can cook in. And three when I cook you eat every drop of food, because no food should go to waste"

"Well we can promise two of those things but you will have to confront the captain about the kitchen thing" answered Kat.

"Fine let's just go"

With that the three ran off heading back towards Jerome and hopefully Dante was there too.

* * *

><p>At the uper levels with the rest of the Blue flames and escape team.<p>

"Everyone keep fighting we need to clear this level" said Crash cutting through a string of guards.

Travious was also doing the same thing but much quicker. "Travious why are you-" the poor guard wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was cut down.

With Luna a bunch of guards had her to a wall. "We got one of the weaker one's" said one of them. Then there world went bright as Luna made a transformation. Her arms are now replaced with wings of an eagle shining bright.

"Whirlwind" Luna sent a wave of wind knocking all the guards in the air. She saw more coming at her and she repeated the same process.

With Tegami he was knocking gaurds left to right. He was even using one of them as weapon. "Come on don't you want to be strong like me" he shouted while knocking a bundle of guards down.

"Please let me go" cried the guard he was using as a weapon.

"You asked for it" Tegami then through him knocking another bundle of guards down bowling ball style.

* * *

><p>Back at level three.<p>

" It's decided Cassidy and Seiran are now are new crew members welcome to the family" said Jerome.

"Glad to be apart of it" said Cassidy.

" Ah new captain can we talk about are ship problem" asked Seiran.

"Don't worry about it I already have are ship figured out. But first we got to get out of here and save my brother" explained Jerome.

" Yes captain" they all shouted.

They all ran there way up the stairs awaiting there coming escape. But unknown to them someone was getting up and he wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>Level four.<p>

"No one has ever escaped this prison not in twenty years" Magellans eyes went a complet white and the floor under him began to rumble. Poison began to move everywhere around him very wild like. "I refuse to let that happen again!"

Poison completely covered the entire level as Magellan motioned himself up the prison.

* * *

><p>Level one.<p>

"Everyone where here!" shouted Jerome.

Everyone looked back happy to see everyone else was all right. They noticed a few new faces than before but that didn't matter knowing they were just new nakama. But they quickly noticed a furious warden behind them.

"Jerome look behind you" shouted Luffy.

Before they could make a move the red poison was only seconds away from them. There lives flashing before there eyes. There worlds went white until they found a giant wax wall in front of them. They looked in front of them seeing it was a man with a three shaped hair style. They took this chance and ran for it.

They with everbody else kept going. But they could still feel Magellan coming close behind. It was then when Luffy and Jerome stopped and turned around. They jumped in the air with wax covering there very bodys. It cleared up to see both of them in boxing gloves and shoes made of wax.

They both made there way to Magellan and through a punch at him which he only blocked. Jerome then turned to Mr.3. "Hey make another wall of wax"

With his command Mr.3 made another wall of wax blocking Magellan's path.

"Are you ready Luffy" asked Jerome

"Yep" Luffy put his thumb in his mouth and blew air into it making it's way to his foot making it gigantic. He then kicked the wall of wax making it proceed to Magellan knocking him back some.

Luffy deflated but more than what he should of. He reached a point where he was as small as a mouse.

"Zeshishishi" laughed Jerome holding the tiny Luffy in his hand before using Soru to move away from sight.

The two brothers now found themselves caught up with the rest of the group. They were nothing but mere seconds from the door. They could all feel it the warm memories all coming back to them. They all at once took a step out.

"Were FREE!" they all cheered.

Happy to be back outside. The warm sun touching there skins. The feeling of there onced lost freedom was back.

* * *

><p><strong>And this ends the entire arc of impel down. Magellan was not defeated they just escaped from him. Get ready for Marineford the thing you all been waiting for.<strong>

**I would also like to thank all of you for reading this far and for sending in ocs.**


	15. The master plan

They did it.

They did the impossible and escaped impel down. But now new danger was on the horizon Marine Ford was nothing but a breath away. They had hijacked one of the ship's and by a wierd event someone was here before them. He is a slim but tall man. Messy black hair and a beard. He wears a white jacket with a crossed out smiley. Black leopard pants and boots he was Trafalgar Lee.

"I was never expecting for this" said Lee.

"Yeah weren't either" said Jerome. "But I don't know where you were taking it originally but we have to get to Marineford"

"Really, I was planing on going there myself"

"What reason is that" asked Crash.

Lee tighted his grip on his sword. Cassidy watched in amazement she had the power to see aura. His aura was a grey color like he was nothing but an empty shell. He was letting off uncertainty. It was hard to really tell something about him.

"I'm going to get revenge on a man named Doflamingo" answered Lee.

This shocked most of the crew. Doflamingo was a crazy sadistic man. Who enjoyed bloodshed. At least that was the rumors. Dante was the next to speak up.

"So what kinda past do you have with the man" asked Dante.

"I prefer not to speak of it. But why do you ask" asked Lee.

" Well it's like this, I used to work for a mercenary group. I won't go to much into detail but at some point we were hired by one of his men to gather some special type of medicine. He said it was for his little brother" explained Dante.

Lee didn't speak another word. He instead sat down awaiting for the up coming battle. He gave an uneasy feeling to most of the crew so they kept there guard up.

* * *

><p>After there confrontation with Lee the Blue Flames gathered around the main deck. Travious there current allie came up with a battle plan. He was apparently a genius.<p>

"So here is are battle plan if are main goal is to rescue Portgas D. Ace, we all know he would most likely guarded

by Fleet Admiral Sengoku. So are first objective is to leer him away" said Travious.

"How are we going to do that? It's not like that is a easy task" asked Cassidy.

" It is not as difficult as it sounds. Sengoku will only leave his spot if things get to bad for the marines. How do you do that it's simple. Just take out one admiral nothing more." said Travious.

While most of the crew like Tegami, Dante, Jerome, and Crash liked the sound of that. Luna could be less excited.

"I have already decided the admiral that will be easiest to take down. Kizaru. I want Crash, Luna, Cassidy, and Tegami to take him on." Explained Travious.

Luna curled up in a corner wishing she never heard him say that. Crash went over to comfort her.

"Ha I taking on an admiral. I will have him beg for mercy." said Tegami.

"Wow Travious you must be smart" Jerome complimented him. He was feeling the urge to ask him join his crew but he decided to wait after things blow down.

Travious then continued his master plan. " Now while are admiral take out team is doing that. Are next threat are the warlords. There are only four of them at the war and that is Moria, Doflamingo, Dracula Mihawk, and Boa Hancock"

"You forgot Kuma" pointed out Kat.

"I would call him a weapon of the marines by this point, but him to. So I want Seiran, Katherine, Dante, and are friend over there can take them on" He said pointing to Lee.

"Don't hurt Hancock she helped me" Jerome remember Luffy say. "No. I don't want anyone to hurt Hancock she helped Luffy" he said out loud.

Travious looked over to Jerome. "Fine nobody touch the Amazon. Now if everything goes as planned Jerome should be open to take are target. Which is fire fist. Is everybody understood"

"Yeah" most of them answered. Others that didn't have had a reason to go off plan.

"Wait what about me" asked Darrius.

Travious looked over to him and smirked. "Easy all you have to do is use your powers and infiltrate the base. This will be a rare chance to get any imformation we need on the marines"

"Don't you mean the revolutionaries" corrected Darrius. He was still mad at him for keeping a secret like that from him.

* * *

><p>It would not be long before they reached was looking through a telescope and found something interesting. "Hey guys do girls usuall come in that size"<p>

Everyone gathered around the head of the deck. There was indeed a woman who was of great height. She was dressed in what you might call a samuri outfit. She has long blonde sandy hair and was of incredible height. (Think of Alphelandra). Her sword was placed on her side.

"Damn marines" she said. She hopped of her pour excuse for a boat and made an amazing leap towards the ship. She saw everyone and notice they could not be marines.

"Sorry I thought you may have been marines" She apologized.

"What are you a criminal" asked Jerome.

"I guess you could say that. But what are all of you doing on this ship. I know pirates when I see them"

"Well we just escaped impel down. Now we are going to Marine ford to save my brother" he said.

The woman seemed shock for a second. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Portgas D. Ace right" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you know him"

"In a way yes" she then went over to Jerome. "My name is Nora Newgate. But i'm going to save my grandfather"

* * *

><p><strong>So it ends here. I need to explain a couple of things. Kon and Kotora are still in impel down. They never bestrayed Magellan so they are okay. They will make appearences in the future.<strong>

**Next I was originally planning to kill Blackbeard off. But I decided to let him live. So expect to see him in the future. But not in the current arc.**


	16. Enter Marineford

Jerome laughed. His laugh overpowering the screams of his crew as they plummeted to the ground of frozen ice. They landed in right in the middle of the battle field with all eyes on them. This was not just an everyday battle either. This was the war of the best, to determine who had a stronger since of justice.

At least in Sengoku's words anyway.

Tegami gave his famous shark smile. He had been waiting for a battle like this all day. He had two fights neither of them had led up to any type of real conclusion. He was made to fight it was in his blood. Something him and Jerome shared was always a good fight. The difference being Jerome knew how to choose his battles.

Jerome had looked up. There he was the man he had been yurning to see for years ever since he learned the truth.

Portgas D. Ace.

He never even saw a face. He always imagined what it would look like. The only thing he was accurate on was the freckles. For some reason he thought he would have scarlett hair. Jerome then noticed how Lee and Nora was already gone. Lee to confront Flamingo and Nora to confront her grandfather.

* * *

><p>"Flamingo!"<p>

Doflamingo turned around his grin only grew wider. He knew that this war was going to get interesting but he never thought this interesting. Trafalgar Lee stood in front of him.

"Flamingo you will pay" Lee shouted.

Flamingo laughed at those words. "Pay for what. Don't tell me this is about that Corazon thing. Or are you still mad that I sent you to hell"

Lee's fist went black with haki. "Tell me where is my brother"

"Sorry wish I could tell you"

He wasn't having anymore of it. Lee charged at Flamingo without a seconds thought. We he got into striking distance he brought out his sword and swung it towards Flamingo. Doflamingo leaped into the air dodging his attack.

" If you really think you can beat me you have another thing coming" taunted Doflamingo.

* * *

><p>His was taller than her. He was stronger than her. But it was always said she had more heart than him. Nora stood in front of her grandfather on the Moby Dick. He had sorrow in his eyes for the girl.<p>

"Nora i'm-"

Nora cut the man off before he could finish. "No I don't want to hear it. I mean what is with you. Do you not trust me or something. Am I just a burden to you that you have to look after just because im your granddaughter"

"Did you hear that? That girl is Whitebeards granddaughter" shouted a marine from below.

"Shut up this is a family matter!" shouted Nora. To her command the marine zipped his lip.

"Now I want you leason. I still love you, but after this war is over I will finally complete my dream of putting you in retirement. If it is by force or not"

Whitebeard looked down at his granddaughter. She was serious something she got from her mother. "Guraguragura, you sure are cheeky kid. Just because I leave you in New world does not mean I hate you. It means this war is not for you" Whitebeard litely flicked her on the head.

"Geesh grandpa don't over react"

"Your the one to talk"

The two shared a sweet laugh together. It wasn't until the last moment Nora noticed sand in the air. She looked up and it was Crocodile himself. She grabbed her sword ready to defend her grandfather but it was too late.

Luffy beat her to the punch.

"Uh thank you kind sir" said Nora.

"No problem this old man is Whitebeard right" Luffy asked.

Nora's mind was in a blank.

* * *

><p>Kizaru was most likely the most layed back admiral alive. Probably the most layed back to live. Even so he was considered a powerhouse of the marines and he never failed to get his job done. Unlike Akainu he was not a believer of absolute justice.<p>

"So Kizaru remember me" Crash said. It was not a question.

"You are that pirate reaper aren't you. It's been awhile" said Kizaru.

"You won't have the uper hand this time. Cause now i'm not alone"

Luna and Cassidy catched up with Crash. There gaze met with the shiny admiral. Neither of them had seen one before only heard rumors. The sad reality was that those rumors where true.

"So this is an admiral he doesn't look so bad" said Luna.

"Don't underestimate him Luna. He holds the power of the Light Light fruit a logia. The most powerful types of fruit" Cassidy told her.

Crash looked back at the two and noticed something missing. Something they needed for the plan. "Hey guys where is Tegami"

That's when the wall broke. Tegami was gone. He was supposed to help clean up the admiral. So the question was where the Hell was he!?

* * *

><p>Tegami ran through the crowd of marines punching his way through. He was searching for someone and he knew he was here. This was the war of the best so where was he. He stopped in his tracks when he found him.<p>

The Vice admiral Shinju. He is currently preoccupied with pirates. He was fighting them with a seven foot long sword but there was one problem. That was his Suzumebachi.

Tegami walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. When Shinji turned his face around it was met with a fist. He was knocked back before regaining his stance. He looked over at the culprit and was shocked to see the man he layed in prison.

Tegami looked at the man with blood in his eyes. "Hey Shinju that sword is mine"

* * *

><p>Another after abother this zombies where starting to get annoying. Seiran was left to tackle the warlord alone. It was annoying because he wasn't fighting the warlord but these stupid zombies.<p>

"Quadruple fire arrow" Seiran shot four arrows of fire all on them hitting there target. But fire did not seem to fave them.

Seiran jumped into the air loading more arrows. "Explosives" he released them this time exploding apon hitting there target. Seiran saw a clear path to Moria that wasn't being gaurded by zombies. He took this chance and loaded another arrow.

"I only got one shot" Seiran fired his arrow. It made its way through the air gliding its way to Moria. But it missed instead hitting a zombie being used as a shield.

"Dammit"

* * *

><p>"Watch out!"<p>

Katherine reacted just in time and dodged the laser beam. Her and Dante are going had got caught up in a fight with pacifitas.

Kat rushed up towards one and cut its shoulder. It didn't get that far of a cut but only to the wires. It shot another laser beam at her but she quickly moved out of the way.

Dante was having his own troubles. To many at a time had ganged up agaisnt him. With his magnificent speed he had his rifle to head of one.

"White beam" Dante successfully shot one of them down. But he still had more to go. "ahh" Dante was unexpectedly been it by one of the light beams. He was knocked to a wall but he regained he composure. He looked up at the frozen waves above him.

"Maybe I can use that to my advantage"

* * *

><p>Travious looked at the man that saved him all those years ago. He saved him from a life of solitude and certain death. He had been turned into a machine a weapon to be used by the marines.<p>

"Kuma I never got to say goodbye" said Travious.

Kuma made an air bubble and launched it towards Travious. Travious launched himself out of the way. Midway into the air he fired bullets from his gun sword hybrid. It did not seem to faze Kuma a bit. Kuma launched another pad cannon but Travious dodged again letting it hit the marines behind him.

"Kuma why did you do it" thought Travious.

* * *

><p>"Okay tranformation"<p>

Darrius body tranformed into what an ordinary marine would look like. He had already gotten the clothes he needed to fit the part. He would rather be outside with the action he was a D after all. But he had to find any secrets the marines had. He decided to start in Sengoku's office. The fleet admiral has to have something worth looking for.

* * *

><p>Jerome was running to the platform that held Ace. He was so close to getting his long lost brother. Nothing could stop him not even the pillar of magma that stood in front of him. The pillar took the form of a rather large man.<p>

Admiral Akainu.

"So you managed to escape Impel Down. For some reason I only knew it was a matter of time"

Jerome looked at the man with a proper face. He even spoke in a proper tone. "Yes even if you were the one that put me there. I refused to stay there. I'm sorry but I just couldn't"

"I see that you still have your manners"

"It is what you gave me... father"

* * *

><p><strong>So the chapter ends here. I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving. Were any of you shocked by this.I was sitting around for awhile wondering how I was going to do this until I figured who was going to fight who. I'm still looking for some arcs after Marineford. Anyway until next time.<strong>


	17. Can it get any worse?

**I made a minor change to Nora's height. She would now be as tall as Hancock.**

* * *

><p>Shinju was a vice admiral. A man with a the true belief of justice. He had taken down many pirates in his life time. So why was he scared. He faced Tegami looking at his blood red eye. He had faced him at Enies Lobby and won. But he grew a bloodlust since then. A type of bloodlust that would strike fear to people by just being around him. But even so he had to defeat him no matter the situation.<p>

Shiju ran towards him with Suzumebachi in the air. He striked it aiming right for Tegami's neck. But he was the one to grab it before it could make impact. A grin of madness shot out Tegami's face. He was taking this very seriously.

Tegami grabbed a tighter hold of his Suzumebachi and tossed it along with Shiju in the air. He resided back down only for Tegami to kick him before he hit the ground.

Shiju was getting taught a important lesson in life. Never steal from Tegami Io. Because when you do, you will be paying for it.

"You whatever your name is. I want my Suzumebachi back" Tegami said in a very calm tone.

Shiju ignored the man and stood back up. He used his soru to reach up to Tegami his fist turned black with haki before he sent Tegami to the ground. Still on the floor Tegami grabbed him with his legs and slammed Shiju into the ground.

Tegami stepped back up rubbing the mark Shiju left on his face. The vice admiral was stronger than what he was acting.

Shiju got back up. He was tired of being scared. He was a vice admiral for gods sake. He was nothing to be afraid of he is a pirate. Shiju's hands both turned black with haki and ran towards Tegami.

"About time you got serious" Tegami said.

The two met with fist. A brawl between two men broke out. There fist fight seemed one sided for Shiju. He had the upper hand in this fight due to his haki. Shiju smacked him across the battle field making Tegami hit a few marines in the process.

Tegami hit the ground hearing his own snap in his back. But he didn't let that stop him. He forced himself back up and ran towards Shiju.

The immediate fist fight broke out again. It went on longer than last time but Tegami was able to get the upper hand by grabbing one of his arms. He then did the unspeakable a literally snapped his arm.

The pain causing Shiju to fall to his knees. He could no longer look Tegami in the above him. Things went after he was knocked in the back of the head.

Blood.

Blood was spilling from the mans on head. Tegami didn't seemed to mind all he cared about was reclaiming his sword. He examined his Suzumebachi. Still seven foot long and still looked good as new.

"Welcome back" Tegami said.

Marines gathered around and noticed what the man had did to there vice admiral. Blood was spilling from his own head.

"That guy did this lets get him!" said a marine.

Tegami turned around at the crowd of marines. The bloodlust was filling his eyes again. "Looks like we get some practice huh? Suzumebachi.

* * *

><p>Seiran took out five different knives. He trough each one at a zombie knocking off each one of there heads. He was starting to feel like a zombie hunter here.<p>

Assassin. He had to think like an assassin. Being in hell could not have screwed him that bad could it. He noticed another pack of zombies coming towards him. (How many does the guy have)

He leaped into the air and fired more of them down. He landed on the ground and examined his aroundings. He took a notice to the shadows in the area. He smirked before taking a walk. (Yes a walk)

He confused Moria as he just simply walked around in a circle. His eyes did not go off of him until Seiran had disappeared into the shadows. He was astonished at the feat.

"Where did he g-" Moria was cut short. A blazing arrow was fired through his heart. He had no other second to think his world went dark.

Seiran emerged from the shadow behind Moria. This was a speacial feat only an assassin could accomplished. Hiding in the shadows.

Seiran's eyes then went wide as a reflexed kicked in. He turned around to see he had a knife into an invisible force. The knife had hit something because blood was dripping from it. His hunch was right as a tiger like man came appeared holding a sword.

Seiran lifted the knife out the man. He was already dead.

"This was the power of a warlord. I wonder how Kat and Dante are doing"

* * *

><p>Given orders from her granfather she was to help Luffy getto the platform. She was glad to help the man that saved her grandfather but was less glad to be chased by the worlds greatest swordsman Mihawk.<p>

"This is insane Mihawk catching up to us" shouted Nora.

"We have to keep going and save Ace" said Luffy.

"You must have a one track mind" Nora commented on the slightly older boy.

She stopped in her footsteps and turned over to Mihawk . Luffy noticed this and took a stop to. "Nora what are you doing" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry about me. You just keep going on ahead"

Luffy did so without giving any type of argument. Nora released her sword and charged towards Mihawk. They passed clean through each other.

"Impressive swordsman ship for a young woman as yourself" Mihawk said. He placed his sword hilt on the ground and at this time a slash of blood spilled from Nora's chest. "But not good enough"

Nora ignored the pain coming from her chest and still went onward towards Mihawk. Mihawk had blocked her attack with little effort. Nora jumped back from the swordsman and lifted her sword in the air.

"Like a true samuri I must be one with nature. Just like nature is one with me" Nora then swung her sword forcing air currents to move to Mihaws direction. Mihawk covered the wind from his eyes. But he was certain he felt a cut mark on his side.

"I must praise you. It is rare to find a woman with such abilitied" Mihawk said.

Nora then jumped into the air and launched flower petals from her sleeve. Mihawk countered with launching a wave breaking down the petals.

Nora had landed on her feet but Mihawk quickly knocked her sword out her hand. It landed to far for her to just grab it. But she had to move and fast if she was going to dodge Mihawks next attack.

Like a boss she cartwheeled her way to her sword while also dodging Mihawks attack. "I must admit I am enjoying this battle, but I can no longer waste my time on you"

Nora was now holding her sword again, but she was panting heavily. She never thought she would be going agaisnt the worlds greatest swordsman. Even if she thought she was doing well she wasn't.

* * *

><p>Dante and Kat were back to back with each other. They were completely surrounded by pacifitas. The truth was that is was annoying.<p>

"Hey Dante you wouldn't happen to have a plan would you" asked Kat.

Dante looked down at the slitghtly shorter girl. "You must have read my mind. Just hear what I have to say and all will work out"

Dante leaned in to Kat's ears and whispered the plan to her. She smiled after he finished Dante was so smart. "Now tell me can you do it" asked Dante.

Kat gave him a dumbs up. "It will no problem."

Katherine then jumped onto Dante's rifle and he launched her through the air over the pacifitas. So far so good. Dante then hopped onto one the pacifitas quickly catching its and the others attention.

He then jumped to another one. While he did this one of the pacifitas fired a lazer beam but Dante got out the way in time and let the lazer shoot down one of the pacifitas instead. Dante made his way to the ground floor and ran towards the ice berg.

He had the pacifitas following him close behind, but it was all part of the plan. He kept running and noticed Kat up ahead who also saw him.

"Okay time to do my part" Kat grabbed her sword and sliced up a wave. The wave eventually cut down the iceberg in half.

At this moment Dante grabbed her and quickly moved away from both the hazards. In a conclusion the pacifitas were crumbled by the chunks of ice.

Dante and Kat had already gotten a safe distance away. They looked worn out but they knew they were far from done.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so are death count so far is Moria and Shiju. I wonder who is next.<strong>


	18. Thing's can get worse

"Griffin!" Luna glew a golden aura shining incredibly bright. She had transformed herself into a full griffen. The body of an lion and the head and tail of an eagle. One of the many creatures on legend and myth.

"So that's your devil fruit" said Crash.

"Your aura was telling me something like that. You have a pretty golden auras" complimented Cassidy.

The now griffin Luna smiled at the red head next to her. "So huys whenever your ready" she said.

Cassidy and Crash then hopped on to Luna's back. She then flew off in the direction opposite of Kizaru. Kizaru keeping his lazy look transformed into a speeding light and was now over Luna. He transformed back to himself and threw a kick down at those below him.

Crash quickly reacted by using his bones to block the kick. He forced Kizaru back, but Kizaru remained in the air. He charged up his little finger and in a flash of light shot down the griffin along with her friends.

Still before they hit the ground he charged up his little finger again. "Say goodbye"

He fired his lazer beam directly to the falling griffin. Cassidy saw this coming and took out her sword. She had been lacking this ability because of her imprisonment but she believed she could pull it off.

Cassidy jumped in the air and cut the lazer beam in half with haki. "_ Taking on a admiral is more difficult then I thought" _ thought Cassidy before she landed on the ground. She looked over and saw that Luna had a injured wing. She went over to care for it like Crash.

"Stand back i'm a doctor" said Crash.

"Well i'm an unofficial doctor so I think I now what i'm seeing" argued Cassidy

"Wait so you mean your a doctor to?"

"Yeah kinda"

"That would make me, you and Luna doctors. But that would also mean you have less experience than Luna"

Before Cassidy had the chance to speak again Kizaru had come and kicked her sky high. Crash quickly reacted and bashed Kizaru in the face with his spine. Drops of blood came down from Kizaru's face but this was nothing to him.

Luna still in griffin form let out a scaring wind wave with her wings. Kizaru only stood there without the pain affecting him at all.

He once again charged up his finger and was ready to blast both of them away. He then felt a deep cut going down his back stopping his attack.

"Take that you basterd" growled Cassidy.

At his moment of weakness Crash came up to him with spikey bones out of his hand. Just as he was about to stab him, Kizaru transformed to light and avoiding the attack. He was now in the watching over them.

He then felt a source coming with his haki. In the next second his foot met with Luna's. She was now in her hybrid form only having her wings out.

"Girl is stronger than she looks" commented Crash.

"What else can you expect from a mythical zone" said Cassidy. Things looked better until Cassidy felt a liquid drop on her face. She looked up to discover it was blood falling from Luna's chest. The latter fell down from the air but luckly Crash was able to catch her.

He examined the hole in her chest. She will need a immediate medical treatment. But he couldn't do that now with Kizaru here.

"Time to say goodbye... for good this time" Kizaru transformed to light and made his way towards the trio. He was growing in size the closer he got things are starting to look grim.

What happened next would put the world to shock. Kizaru's body was cut in half from the waste. Blood flew everywhere, Tegami stood in place holding his seven foot long sword. The man had just killed an admiral.

The gaze of everyone marine and pirate alike was on the man. A admiral falling down had just changed the tides of this war. Tegami himself only looked back and fourth wondering why everyone was staring at him.

"What did I do" He thought. He looked over at the cut up carcass of the dead admiral. "That was an accident" he spoke, but that was the worst thing he could have said.

* * *

><p>"Kuma I want to thank you for saving me" said Travious dodging a pad canon. Travious then ran at max speed and cut pass Kuma. He got a cut mark open on Kuma's chest but he ignored it.<p>

"Kuma without you I would most likely be dead. When my parents died all I had was you. Even if you can't hear me I want you to know I will always be eternally gratful" Travious ran then ran off without looking back to his former guardian. A tear fell from his eye knowing that his humanity is now gone. He eventually ran into Ivan.

"What is the matter Travi-boy" asked Ivankov.

"Nothing. Kuma is now gone all is left is a weapon made for the marines" The rage in Travious began to build up. The marines had tooken Kuma away from him. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. "I promise that the world goverment will fall"

* * *

><p>Doflamingo sat over Lee his former brother. Lee's body was completely covered in strings of blood. He was no match for Doflamingo no matter how much effort he put into it. The thought of his brother and Corazon drifting through his mind.<p>

" Lee" spoke Doflamingo. "Join me and I will let you live. All you have to do is lure Law in and we can both live like kings"

"Burn in hell" Lee then spat in Flamingos face. He had angered the warlord to much now. Flamingo was about to give the last strike until he felt something touch his back. He turned around to see Dante, Katherine, and Seiran behind him. But it was Dante holding the rifle to his back.

POW!

Doflamingo fell on top of Lee with blood on his feather coat. Seiran and Kat pushed him off over Lee. They then began to whipe the blood off his body.

"Why did you save me?" asked Lee.

"Because thats what we do. We protect are newkama" said Kat.

"Newkama?"

"Yeah Jerome said that he thought you were cool. So he wants you as a crew member" explained Seiran.

Lee questioned that thought. The last man he worked under was Doflamingo and things weren't looking so good for him right now. The boy had formed a powerful crew, all strong enough to be captains of there own. What did he do to them?

Dante then picked him up and placed him on Seiran's back. "Come on you need some medical treatment"

* * *

><p>"So Jerome why are you here?" asked Akainu.<p>

Jerome tried to hold back the vien in his voice the best he could. He wanted to speak in a proper tone to his father. "Father I am here to save my brother Ace from execution."

"Really? I do regret the day that old fool told you about him. Tell what happened to my son that gave true belief in Absolute Justice"

"That old me is gone and you should know that" the vain in Jerome's voice then broke out. " I have my own form of justice. All justice is different depending on where you stand. Well guess what I have my own justice as a pirate!"

Things went silent. Akainu never heard his son speak with such a tone to him.. wait this was not his son. His son would never yell at him like that and he would never become a pirate!

Akainu's magma fist came down directly to Jerome's face. Jerome quickly covered his arms in his blue flames and blocked the burning magma. His flames was something Akainu recognized.

"So looks like you mastered your devil fruit. It is easily hotter than regular fire or my magma. But it will not help you in your fight agaisnt me"


	19. It's official things got worse

Jerome blocked his fathers magma fist. The thing he had been fearing since childhood. He knew that coming here would mean having to go agaisnt him. This was something he was not hoping for and one of the reasons he no longer supported absolute justice. It turned people to monsters.

"Flicker" Jerome's blew flame started to flicker bouncing from here to there. He then kicked Akainu in the gut, but not much affect was given.

"Holding back?" Akainu asked. His answer was another kick to the gut. Before he could get to far away Akainu grabbed him by the leg and swung him to the groung. Jerome then shot fire out of his mouth forcing Akainu to release his foot.

"Arm thurst" Jerome fired his fired his fire fist only to have it blocked by a magma hand. Akainu was holding on to him tight not letting him go.

"Eruption" In the half of a second his hand and the floor underneath him erupted to magma. Everyone in a mile radius saw there worlds going red with magma.

* * *

><p>He was on his knees tied up with sea ston cuffs. He did not want to die all he wanted was to live. He never wanted anyone to come and save him. He doesn't want them to risk there lives to save him. But he still felt happy that they did.<p>

Portgas D. Ace was now sitting on the gallow by himself . He didn't catch it but something must have happened for Sengoku and Garp to go down and fight. More than likely an admiral or two was taken out the game. He then startled a bit apon hearing the guards next to him fall to the ground.

He looked up to see his loveable brother Luffy and next to him was a blonde haired girl holding a sword. She was gorgeous, so what was she doing with Luffy?

"Portgas D. Ace i'm guessing" said Katherine.

"Yeah what do you want with me?" questioned Ace. Luffy then unlocked his sea stone cuffs letting Ace stand up. To Kat's surprise he was about five inches taller than her.

"My captain has business with you" Kat said.

Ace turned to Luffy hoping his little brother knew what she was talking about. Luffy gave that famous monkey smile ofhis before saying his next words proudly. "Hey Ace did you know we have a little brother"

* * *

><p>This fight was already beginning to get worse. Akainu had erupted his body and now Jerome had some pretty bad burns. But it didn't stop him from going out on an attack.<p>

"Blaz kick" He swung his leg of fire only to once again have it blocked by Akainu. The fire on Jerome's leg then began to grow wild, Akainu had no expect for the fire to reach for his face.

"Blast burn" Jerome shot out a blast of fire from his mouth going for Akainu. Akainu had saw this coming and made his fist of magma. "Lava rock"

Akainu's shot out burning lava rocks from his fist. They overpowered Jerome's blast burn and shot him down directly. "Magma storm"

Jerome was losing this fight badly. His father was a strong man. He looked down to see the floor turning to magma. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by a dome of magma. Things looked grim.

The magma was killing him. There was no way to escape unless he went through the magma. That's when it hit him. "Flame charge" Jerome completely covered himself in blue flames and charged out the dome. He continued his charge and smashed directly into Akainu.

He sent the admiral across the field. This fight was far from over. Akainu was ten times stronger than Teach and even then Jerome had his transformation to back him up. Transforming was a difficult thing to do he wasn't even ture how he did it before. But then there was the fact Akainu was his father and he still loved him.

* * *

><p>Inside marine head quarters.<p>

"So is this all the marines have to offer" said Darrius going through a bunch of papers. All he has found so far was this documents on one of the 'Worst Generation'Jewlery Bonny. They wanted to use her to make the Gorsei younger. Then there is some paper work on Vegapunks research and last but not least two devil fruits.

"Wonder what these two do" said Darrius

* * *

><p>All the Blue Flames excluding Jerome and Darrius had found each other and are now in the middle of marineford. The unofficial member Lee had recieved treatment from the three doctors. Luna herself had her chest wrapped in bandages.<p>

This war really was coming to an end. Moria was dead , Doflamingo's whereabout's are unknown. It was like the man disappeared into thin air. Mihawk found no reason to remain after his fight with Nora. He one the fight so he found no reason to remain after Kizaru was tooken down. Boa hancock escaped the war as well. Luffy was reunited with Ace so she knew he was in good hands. Kuma was the only one left but he had no say in the matter.

"Hey Kat what happened with Luffy and Ace" asked Seiran.

"They went off to go find Jerome. I tried to go with them but they told me I should head for White beards ship" answered Kat.

"Then we should do that" spoke up Crash. "We can trust them with are captains life. We can all meet up later on the Moby Dick" His sight shifted to Cassidy helping Luna to her feat.

"You okay dear" asked Cassidy.

"It sting's a bit but I will live" answered Luna.

Everyone got ready to move. It would be easy to leave now that most of the marines are either dead or incredibly wounded. Then it happened.

A large shadow came over the crew. It was in a inhuman form, they could see a shining light from the corners of there eye. When they turned around dead faces grew on them to see Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

* * *

><p>Still caught up in his fight with Akainu. Jerome had almost lost it. He still had to get to Ace and Luffy and his father was blocking his way. Akainu looked down at his son with shame. He could not believe his son stepped down to the level of a pirate. There focus on each other shifted to three people coming there way.<p>

Darrius, Luffy, and wait was it really him? Yep it was Ace. His sight on the son of Gold Roger's son boiled Akainu's blood. He infused his hand with haki and magma and jumped towards him.

Jerome saw this and intercepted between them. Before his father could hit him Jerome made a wall of fire blocking his assault.

Ace got a good chance to look at the boy now. He was not sure what Luffy meant by another little brother but he could see it now. He seemed to almost look like him but he was missing some of the key features. When he turned around only one word came from his mouth. "**Run"**

* * *

><p>When he said run he meant run. They all had escaped the clutches of the admiral for now. In the distance they could see a glowing golden light. Jerome's eyes then turned red on the sight. Fire started too leave a mark in his footsteps until he jumped directly towards Sengoku.<p>

"**Leave my friends alone!"** The venom in his voice pouring out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i'm done with this chapter. The next one will conclude the MarineFord Arc and its a <em>Spicey Meatball.<em>**


	20. The New Wave of change

**"Leave my friends alone!" **Jerome summoned the fire around him into a giant fireball. He critically gave a massive hit towards Sengoku. A blinding light formed around the area it was impossible to tell who was speaking.

"Everyone hurry and get to the Moby Dick!"

"You got it boss"

"Don't you dare die on me"

"Luna get on my back"

"Luffy lets go"

When the light cleared the only people remaining on the battle field was Jerome and Sengoku. The two combatants looked at each other. Sengoku was very displeased at the boys presence.

"You the son of Akainu himself. I knew you would become powerful one day. But you chose the wrong side to fight for. You are way to dangerous to stay alive" Stated Sengoku.

"I don't care what you say old man. I protect the people I care about. You just believen to much in the old justice. You should know times have changed since then. In this time you can never tell who is justice. Marine or pirate."

In Sengoku's mind he had just insulted the name of justice and compared to a pirate of all things. He raised his gigantic hand in the air and prepared a shock wave. Jerome prepared his new attack inspired by Luffy and Magellan. He blew into his thumb and a hydra of fire formed behind his back. Without wasting another second Sengoku threw down his hand.

**"DIE!" **shouted Sengoku.

What happened next would leave a mark in the world forever. The balance had truly broken if something like this was really happening. Sengoku had a giant magma fist in his chest. He reverted back to his original form now dead. Akainu the strongest believer in absolute justice and a marine power house. Had just struck down the fleet admiral.

"Father...?" questioned Jerome. He looked into his fathers eyes. He seemed emotionless as always, for some reason it was different. "Jerome run" was all he had to say. Just like that Jerome did not question him and ran off.

* * *

><p>"So it looks like things took a interesting turn"<p>

A ship had docked by the Moby Dick, but not noticed . It was no ordinary ship as for it belonged to one of the four yonko of the sea. 'Red hair'Shanks. Him and entire crew stepped off the beauty of a ship seeing how things had turned out.

"Captain it looks like things have sorted themselves out in a way. The things are looking we don't want to be here" said Benbeckman.

"I guess your right this war is already over anyway" said Shanks. He looked over in the distance and saw Jerome heading for the Moby Dick.

"He really has changed the world hasn't he" With that Shanks along with the rest of his crew sailed off still going unnoticed.

* * *

><p>It was only the next day but the news spread like fire. Portgas D. Jerome was now know to the world. Not only as a pirate. But as the former admirals son and the man who broke out if impel down and in to marine ford. Then walked out alive.<p>

The world goverments defeat was shown world wide. The death of an admiral and another one killing the fleet admiral. The world goverment was now at it's weakess feat. It was like a broken mirror, they would never be able to pick up all the pieces. But it did not stop them from sending out bountys that went sky high.

But the victory belonged to the White beard pirates and the Blue flames. They save Portgas D. Ace and White beard was still alive. This victory over the world goverment seemed to start a new wave of pirates. The same could be said for the marines.

This was the beginning of a new wave. No matter how you looked at it the world would be put into chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. So this concludes the marine ford arc. Next we see how things are going on the Moby Dick. Next they claim there ship. Afterwards we get to see the bountys.<strong>

**I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Especially Carolyn12, Ice ninja luna, Vgod22, and Nightwolfx13. They have been reviewing since the beginning. Now I open up new oc slots!**

**Fleet Admiral (taken): Aokiji**

**three admirals:**

**Marine rivals:**

**Marine rear/vice admirals:**

**Three warlords: **

**Now for the pirate crew.**

**Two cutesy mascots:**

**Cabin boy/ girl:**

**And finally some rival pirate crews:**


	21. Brotherly Bond minded

A breeze flew across the ocean. The sky was beuatiful not a single cloud in the sky. The sun rays bounced off the ocean. It was silent. Jerome sat down on the mass of the Moby Dick. He couldn't remember the last time he got to look at something like thia he then felt a hand touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see him. Ace his long lost brother he had been thinking about for a decade. He had wanted to confront him earlier but he seriously had no idea how. Ace sat down next to Jerome watching out into the sea with him.

"It's a good sight isn't it" Ace spoke

"Yeah it is" said Jerome

* * *

><p>Earlier in the day Jinbei and Luffy had told Ace the story on Jerome. He was confused at first to learn of another little brother. Jinbei told the fire fist that if he wanted the full story he should talk to Jerome personally<p>

* * *

><p>"So you call yourself my brother" Asked Ace. Jerome did not speak he really had no idea what to say. Really he had no idea. He then thought of the proper way to introduce himself. Something Akainu had to teach him was manners.<p>

"Yeah my name is Portgas D. Jerome" answered Jerome

Ace was still in a daze. This boy was supposed to be his little brother. If so where was he all this years and why is he just finding out about him now. His mother died giving birth to him. She died. It was impossible for her to end up with another child. Ace wanted to believe it but the kid was telling the truth. "So Jerome your my brother where have you-" Ace stopped in mid sentence and noticed and burn mark on Jerome's side. He assumed it was from his fight with Akainu.

He slightly rubbed his side. The reaction lead to yelping up fire. He turned to Ace with a annoyed look. "Sorry about that" apologized Ace.

"It's okay I should probably get this checked this out anyway" said Jerome.

"Yeah you should we don't want that to get infected"

Jerome quickly stood up. By a mistake he stood up to fast and he began to slip off the Moby Dick. Before he completely tumbled off Ace had saved him by grabbing on to his jacket. He pulled him back only for him to punch Jerome on the head. "You idiot don't stand up so fast you could have fallen. Then what would we have done?" Ace lectured.

"Sorry Ace I just got a little excited"

* * *

><p>Jerome and Ace went to a infirmary. When they walked in they found Luna and Luffy asleep on the beds. They both had went through a lot in the battle and they had suffered more than anyone else. Jerome got his wounds treated up by the nurses and was soon left alone with Ace again. Unless you count the unconscious Luffy and Luna.<p>

"So Jerome what type of devil fruit did you eat?" asked Ace. "I'm just a little curious because I saw you use blue flames that are similar to me and Marco"

"Oh that well it is a little complicated" said Jerome. "When I was young I met this guy named doctor Vegapunk. He was really nice to me and we sorta became friends. He asked me to do him a favor one time and that involved being a experiment for an artificial devil fruit, He said he combined powers similar to the flame flame fruit and his own style of a dragon zoan. He said it would be dangerous but I'm a pretty careful guy"

"_Did he really just say that" _thought Ace.

* * *

><p>The two decided to continue there little bonding time and walk outside. The weather had changed apparently going from a sunny day to a snowy day. Ace did not mind because of his powers, but that did not stop him from noticing how uncomfortable Jerome looked. "Are you okay"<p>

Jerome looked up at Ace with a timid look on his face. "No it's just that I hate the cold. It makes me feel cold"

"Hey don't worry about it. If you don't like it then we don't have to be out here" Ace then put his shoulder on Jerome and leaned in on him for a hug. When he realized what was happening Jerome returned the brotherly hug.

"_He is so warm. So is this what it is like to have a big brother. Thank you momma"_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are the beginning of a beautiful brotherly relationship. I enjoyed writing it as I was anticipating the meeting between the two. Ace is already showing love for his new found brother. Luffy should be getting some as well. Now someone pm me and asked about future pairings. Right now I plan two Blue Flame crew members x Two Straw Hat crew members. I will not tell them now but here is a hint. One of the pairings consist of a non human.<strong>


	22. The end of an Era

"Pops you can't die yoi"

Marco the first division commander and the rest of the commander excluding Ace (but including Nora) looked over White beard. He was warned by his doctors and Nurses days before the war of the best that if he fought he would die. What was White beards reaction? 'I don't care'. He had to save Ace and that was all to it. He would go to war for any of his children why? becomes he loves them. He felt it was his fault that it all even happened. He was never being a stubborn old man he would know that Ace was not ready to take on Black beard, let his soul forever burn in hell. But laying down with his body going numb and cold it didn't matter. His children were alive, his family was alive and he was happy. He could leave this world knowing that everyone was okay.

"Everyone I want you to listen"

Everyone perked up to listen to there father.

"These are my final words to all of you."

"Don't say that! You stupid old man!" Nora shouted. Edward looked over to his beloved granddaughter. Her tears fell down her face. "You can't die you are the Worlds strongest man. No one can ever think of beating you"

"I am only one man with one heart... call me a demon, call me a monster... but I can not stay the strongest forever. Now listen my child. When I leave this world and pass on to the next I want you all to find your own path. You can stay together or leave and be happy it is all up to you. You all should have known **Cough Cough **that you could not follow me forever. You are all pirates you can carve your own fate, you follow your own path. You have all given me the greatest gift of all. You filled the space in my heart that I thought could never been filled. Goodbye my children" Those last words White beard closed his eyes shut to never open them again. He died a happy man with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa" Nora cried. Marco hugged the young girl comforting her, he cried a bit to. Everyone had lost someone they cared about very much.

* * *

><p>In Ace's bedroom the three D brothers are working on something for Jerome. He asked them both personally to help make the flag for there ship. He needed the help of his two big brothers for his jolly Roger.<p>

"Hey Jerome how about this" Luffy held up a poorly drawn skull to Jerome's face.

"I'm looking for something that actually speaks are name" said Jerome. "Are crew name is the Blue flame pirates"

"Are you sure about that name little bro" asked Ace. "You sure you don't want a name that speaks abit more. Maybe a name that stands out"

"Hmmm" thought Jerome

* * *

><p>On the deck the rest of the Blue flamed pirates reside. Tegami was refreshing his swordsman skills and Cassidy slept close by. Darrius was getting a New world log pose from one of White beards navigators. Luna was drinking apple juice, while getting a lecture from Crash. Seiran was being a mother hen and serving all of them there muffin breakfast and Dante and Katherine had a talk.<p>

"So Dante I have something to tell you" Kat's heart started pounding at a all time high. But she gathered her confidence together and still spoke. "I wanted to tell you this after we reached a safety point.

Dante was feeling a bit nervous. He knew what she was about to say, how was he going to tell her he only liked her as a friend. It was not going to be easy but it was going to be heartbreaking. Maybe he could let her down easy.

"Dante I really like.."

**Crash!**

Jerome with Luffy and Ace behind him crashed through the walls. He proudly pulled out there new Jolly Roger. The skull was covered in wild blue flames and munching on a steak. The crossbones are replaced with a pair of blue dragon wings. "We are now the Hell Fire pirates!"

"Phew" thought Dante

"We are the what now?" asked Luna.

Jerome once again held up the new flag. "Ace and Luffy helped me out and I decided to go with a name change"

"The Hell Fire pirates I like the sound of that" said Tegami.

"Now all we need is are own ship and we are set" said Darrius.

* * *

><p>In the cargo room the revolutionary spy Travious was making his promised call to Dragon. He sat down on the cargo box that Darrius had brought in while tossing up and down on of the devil fruits. "Dragon as you most likely know by now the World Government is in one of the worst positions" said Travious.<p>

_"I know I would never expect for the "Red Dog" to kill Fleet Admiral Sengoku" _said DRagon over the transponder.

"Jerome explained to us how he is the spawn of him. I guess in the end he had to put family before duty"

_"Being a good father is something I can respect. I can't say I wouldn't do the same for Luffy... so Travious when will you be back"_

"Sorry Dragon but Iva said it would be better for me if I stay with them. I decided I could give it a shot"

"_Then so be it"_

* * *

><p>Lee looked over out in the sea. He could feel it he was calling his heart. His brother Law must know he is alive and Lee made it his mission to find him. Things went down for him once the day amber lead wiped them out and the day Rosinate was murdered in front of them. He gave his life to save them so they could be together. Only a fool would die after someone gave there life for them.<p>

"Jerome I have a request for you" said Lee.

"Yeah what is it Tora guy?" he asked

"If I join you and become one of you. Could you please help me find my brother. I worry for him and he not exactly the most noble person"

Jerome and Ace looked at each other and smiled. "Sure I would do anything for a nakama. You even helped me save my brother"

"Thank you captain"

Later in the day.

Ace was walking in the halls going towards White beards room. He had to see how the old man was doing, he knew he wasn't dead him dying was unthinkable. He always put them threw a scare but he always came out fine. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marco blocking the door to White beards room. Ace knew something was wrong because Marco looked like his best friend was hit with a train.

"Marco what happened" asked Ace.

"... Pops is dead"

Ace could not believed what he had heard. His father. The man he called father was dead. Was it really happening? Was Marco telling the truth? Ace had a choice not to believe but in reality Edward Newgate was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So in the end White beard still died. I didn't like the way he died in the anime so I decided to give him a more peaceful way of death. We come to the funeral next chapter and a surprise guest shows up. So until then see you later.<strong>


	23. Yonko?

"The new yonko?" Jerome questioned. Him a yonko an emperor of the sea he liked the idea himself, but it seemed a little to soon. Everyone's jaw almost dropped to the ground. It was crazy? Ridiculous? His mind was screaming. But he stayed rational the White beard pirates asked him to take all of there territory. If he didn't then the islands control could fall into the wrong hands. He could not let that happen it was the least he could do for them.

His gazed moved over to Dante, then Katherine, then Tegami's, and soon the rest of his crew. The approved of the idea, this crew of trouble makers followed him out of hell and do it again if they had to. They laid there lives in his hands and he felt the love. He grabbed a nearby sword and lifted it in the air.

"YEAH! I WILL BECOME THE NEXT YONKO!" Jerome roared.

"Captain!" his crew roared with him.

This would lead up to adventures to become, only thing left was to provide the old man a funeral.

* * *

><p>The following funeral led up to an island called soshiki. It was the former White beard territory but of course now belonging to the Hell Fire. It was the best place to bury the old man. He had even requested it long before he died, for some reason he loved this island very much. Everyone laid down flowers on his coffin before it deceanded into the ground. Afterwards people gave there thoughts on him. Everyone who was really close to him had been impacted the most. Luffy and Jerome looked at there brother Ace with his head down in sorrow. They both walked to comfort there broken brother.<p>

"Ace I'm sorry I know you liked the old man very much" said Luffy.

"I know how it feels to lose someone very close to you" said Jerome.

"Ace looked up at his trouble making brothers. He didn't know why at first but he couldn't help but smile. All he could do was smile. He had lost the man he called father, but he realized it was not much different from Sabo's 'death'. He lost someone he called family, he was frustrated, he was broken. Then he realized to remember what you have now. You can't change what happened, so all you could do was be happy and grow stronger to protect what you have now.

"I love you two and I promise to keep my promise to protect you Luffy. Now Jerome I promise myself to protect you" Said Ace hugging them both.

"Well this was a turn of events" said a unknown but familiar voice to most. Everyone turned around and with there sight landing on him. There eye balls nearly popped out. 'Red Hair' Shank's along with the rest of his crew had arrived at White beards funeral.

"SHANK'S!" shouted Luffy

"Hey there long time no see Luffy" said Shank's.

The first to actually make a move was Cassidy herself. She ran towards the yonko with tears in her eyes "Daddy!" she screamed.

"Daddy!?" everyone lese yelled.

Shank's put his arms out to hug his daughter. He had not seen her in a long time. Way before he met Luffy,

"Daddy" Cassidy whispered. Her leg then hardned with haki and surprising everyone around she kicked Shank's directly in the balls. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled.

Shank's fell to ground holding his groan. He kept his smile but in the inside he was screaming in pain. "Still have your mother's fire huh?"

Cassidy then grabbed the man by the jaw. "I get captured and what the hell do you do? You get your ass drunk as hell"

"I only started drinking because you got captured, you have to understand that I tried everything I could to help you"

"Then try harder next time"

With the family bickering the question that came to everyone's head was 'next time?'. After the bickering stopped Shank's shortly invited Cassidy to his ship to talk it all out. When Cassidy went to the ship Shank's went over to discuss his business. It only made since that the first person he encountered was Luffy. To his annoyance and happiness he had not changed a bit.

"Shank's I was supposed to come to you. You broke the promise" said Luffy.

"No the promise was that we will meet again once you become a great pirate. I think you are more of a great pirate before this point. Don't you remember Enies Lobby" said Shank's.

"Then I have to keep my side of the promise" said Luffy. Luffy picked up his hat off his head and handed it to Shank's "This hat belongs to you. I kept it in good condition but it did get messy a few times"

Shank's looked at the hat then back at Luffy. "Luffy this hat belongs to you now. It has become your hat so you can keep it"

* * *

><p>A lot happened after Shank's little visit. It was soon seen that Buggy the clown and dark king Rayleigh had also come with him. Buggy for unknown reasons came to Jerome. He looked more than pissed and it felt like he was ready to get as far away from here as possible. "Here kid" Buggy dropped a diamond ring into Jerome's hand. He quickly realized what it was and who it belonged to.<p>

"This is my momma's ring. How did you get it?" questioned Jerome.

"Your father gave it to me... I mean non of your damn business!" shouted Buggy.

"Thanks funny clown guy hey you wanna join my crew"

"Go to hell" Buggy then ran off without saying a single word.

Jerome looked at the ring in his hand and smiled. This ring held all of his mothers memory's it was her most treasured possesion . His father kept the ring with him this whole time. He was happy to learn that his father still had his humanity, but he couldn't help but wonder where he was now. He escaped his train of thought when Dante came up to him.

"Jerome Ace and Luffy asked me to come and get you. They said they are getting ready to leave" said Dante

* * *

><p>Jerome followed Dante to Shank's ship where Ace and Luffy was next to Rayleigh. They both came up to him at the same time. "Jerome little brother me and Luffy have something important to tell you" said Ace.<p>

"Does it have something to do with why you are leaving so soon" asked Jerome.

"Yeah it does. Sorry to tell you this but me and Luffy will be taking a two year break from piracy to train with Rayleigh. He is going to teach us how to master are haki. So before leaving I thought I should give you this" Ace then handed him a vivre card. "With this piece of paper you will be able to find me anywhere in the world"

"Yosh then I will take good care of it"

Later in the day the Red hair pirates sailed off with Luffy and Ace with them. Jerome was sad to see his brother's go but it was for the best. He had then gathered up with the rest of his crew and they all started a camp fire pit. The only thing missing was smores.

"Here you are" Seiran came by holding a plate of chocolate, gram crackers, and marsh mellows perfect for smores.

"What are we supposed to do with this stuff" asked Luna.

"Here let me show you" Darrius then demonstrated Luna on how to make a smore's. She was amazed by this and reached in to give Darrius a hug.

"Thanks big brother" she then realized what she said and pulled back from the hug. "Sorry if that was weird"

Everyone started at her for a moment then began to laugh. "It's okay Luna we consider each other family here. I don't mind if you call me big brother" said Darrius.

"Uh thanks big brother" she rejoiced.

The night followed with a big party and everyone getting passed out. But late in the morning Jerome was the first to wake up and seemed timid a bit and went over to Kat. He rocked her awake only to be punched in the face. "Ouch"

Kat still not realizing what was happening kicked Jerome in the face sending him flying into a tree. Before she could come in for another attack Jerome grabbed her arm. Now fully waking up Kat realized what was happening. "Jerome what are you doing" she questioned.

"Sorry I was just wondering if you could sing to. I have a little trouble falling asleep" admitted Jerome.

Kat's face changed to sorrow. She then decided to sing to the boy anyway. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine" _Kat then stopped when she realized Jerome was asleep. "Sleep tight captain"

* * *

><p>It was now morning and the entire crew was now awake. They all came to the realization that the Moby Dick was still here. They progressed there way on the ship and was greeted by Marco. "So you are all still here yoi"<p>

"Yeah the thing is we don't have a way to get off the island" said Jerome. A idea then popped in his head. "Hey Marco could you do us a favor and take us to my home island. It's in the calmbelt if you don't mind"

"Sure it won't be a problem yoi. Just let us get the ship prepared"

* * *

><p><strong>Done. To let you guys know after bounties are revealed the crew members past I will be revealing first is Dante. Afterwards we enter an original story arc of a new Yonko and his crew. I really don't know what else to say. I hope you liked the scene with Luna and Darrius. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
